Won't give up on you
by rollyteam97
Summary: Randy Orton is a member of a dangerous gang that none can stop it, he is a heartless man but with his lover Seth Rollins it's different, they're in love but everything change when Seth witnessed him doing something bad, and the bad timing he found out that he is pregnant, Seth ran away,that's when the cop Dean Ambrose finds him. will Randy give up on Seth?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Hi everybody I'm heeeereee.  
I got a little new story hope you like the first chapter, it maybe a little long but that's it, I'm not really good at the gang stuff but I tried hope it looks good :-)

enjoy it...

"ohhh Randy I love riding you cock"Seth moaned bucking his hips, digging his nails in Randy's chest, Randy grabbed Seth hips guiding his movement leaving a red marks on Seth hips."oh baby you are so tight fuck"Randy groaned thrusting upward to hit Seth sweet spot and making him cry out in pain with pleasure.

Seth bucked his hips faster"Randy I'm close baby"Randy thrusts became harder making tears burn in Seth eyes"cum for me Seth cum on my stomach"Randy encouraged Seth while he was stroking him fast, he felt Seth squeezing him so he was about to cum"I'm cumming, Randy uhhh FUCK"Seth cum spotted Randy's abs as Seth collapsed on to of Randy.

Randy flipped them so he was in top pumping into Seth tight hole making him scream out in pleasure"FUCK Seth!"he leaned and kissed Seth while his thrusts became harder, Randy grunted in Seth mouth erupted inside of his lover he start to thrust slowly filling Seth up with his seed. He pulled out making Seth wince, he laid next to Seth trying to catch his breath, Seth looked at him panting"fuck we didn't us a condom, you filled me up"Seth smiled.

Randy got up walking into the bathroom"your ass turned me on and you know I can't wait"Seth laughed, Randy came out with a washcloth he cleaned his abs, and sat on the bed grabbing Seth ankles and pushing his knees to his chest"you're leaking"Randy wiped his cum that was on Seth hole, Seth moaned at the sensation, Randy laughed smacking Seth ass cheek"aww!"Randy leaned forward pressing a kiss on Seth lips.

He got up wearing his pants. Seth got on his elbows watching"where are you going?"Seth pouted. putting his shirt on Randy walked to the bed and cupped Seth cheeks"I gotta go now baby"he caressed Seth cheek"why? You always leave me in the middle of the night".  
"I have to go, the guys may need me you know Batista he can't handle my business"Seth was looking down Randy raised his chin"Randy why don't you stop working with these people, they are dangerous"Randy smiled.

"I have to, we need money"Seth nodded looking in Randy blue eyes"but be careful please"Seth kissed Randy lips"okay I'm going, I'll be here in the morning"placing a last passionate kiss and leaving the room, Seth hugged the pillow tight and drift to sleep.

Randy entered the secret site of his gang,he looked around then knock the wooden door,"who's that"the deep voice called from behind the door"it's Randy"he screamed"prove it"."cut the crap Kane you know it's me open the fucking door"Randy kicked the door, the door cracked open"uh Randy come in"Kane opened the door wide for him,

Randy entered the building walking straight to the main room for the operations, he entered the room, everybody was in their seats"finally Randy we were waiting you"Batista growled, " here I am"Randy sat down,"I thought you'll never show up after that event"Roman chuckled,Randy narrowed his eyes"what you mean?"Randy leaned over the table toward Roman who was sitting across from him,Roman leaned toward him as well"you know what i mean, your little fun with your cute bunny".

Randy got it Roman was watching them on some of john cameras"fuck off Reigns"Roman laughed and looked up to see the head of the gang Hunter"hey guys, tonight our mission is different tonight we are not going to break through a jewelry store or something no tonight we are doing something different we are breaking through a bank and not any bank" Hunter said looking at his gang mates,Batista let out a whistle"wow!now i can say that i'm a robber"he said in a glee"but leader the bank got a lot of guards and it's probably full of security cameras how could we do that?"Roman wasn't sure about this mission it's so risky more than any other mission.

"that's why we have John the best electronic in the world"Randy announced smiling"I guess it's the mission of our lives"Paul said in his thick tone"yeah you're right Paul we'll have a lot of money"Ryan rubbed his hands against each others in excitement"i'll try and break into the system tonight"John announced opening his laptop"we'll do it leader I'm pretty sure"Luke said, Hunter nodded"I'm sure you will,any questions"when the mission?"Titus asked looking at Hunter"it's on the weekend so I want you all ready for it I don't want any chance in failing okay guys? ".

"Okay leader"they all screamed in union"good see you tomorrow guys we need to discuss a lot of details, good night all of you"he said then walked out of the room. Randy got up to stretch his body, he heard giggling from behind, he turn around and saw them looking at John's laptop, he ran toward them and saw a video of himself and Seth fucking, he closed the laptop"what the hell!"Randy took the laptop looking at the guys laughing"john you need to stop filming my sex"the guys still laughing and he was angry"fuck you guys"he snapped sitting down looking at them.

Randy returned home in the morning he walked straight upstairs he saw Seth sleeping peacefully like an angel he laid next to him watching his beauty face, he caressed his cheek with the back of his hand, Seth moved at the touch blinking he saw Randy watching him he smiled and closed his eyes again"morning"Seth whispered and clinged to him"morning angel I bought you a white chocolate"Randy kissed his head and rubbed his waist" really I love it, missed me"Seth mumbled against his neck, Randy smiled"of course I did"Seth kissed Randy neck"please tell me that you're staying with me this weekend".

Randy wasn't happy cause the answer is no"no I can't"Seth lifted up his head with sad eyes"why?"."I got a lot of stuff to take care of, and I'll be here on Sunday"Seth buried his face in Randy's neck sadly"but I want to spend the weekend with you"Seth mumbled sadly, Randy pulled him even closer"I'm sorry for not being able to spend it with you"Seth start to kiss Randy neck softly then sucked the flesh in his mouth, Randy groaned his hand traveled under the sheets to cup Seth already naked ass, Seth moaned lifting his head to suck on Randy's mouth.

The kiss went slow and steady but then it became sloppy and wild Seth moaned as Randy squeezed his ass, Randy slipped his tongue in Seth mouth, Seth sucked on the tongue while he slide his hand under Randy shirt digging his nails in the tan flesh, Randy pulled away"I don't have any condoms here"Seth smiled his eyes were full of lust as he licked his red lips"I don't care. fuck me hard and fast no condoms and no prep fuck me the way you want"Seth whispered in a seducing tone. Randy attacked his lips sucking biting and clawing, Seth moaned as Randy bite on his bottom lip and pulling it between his teeth"FUCK you're so hot when you moan".

It was the time for the gang mission and all the guys were ready for it, john had spy out on the security system and disrupted all the cameras validation, Hunter was giving them all the information the gang got in their cars heading to the bank.

Seth was sitting in the living room with his friend-bodyguard CM Punk, Randy has hired him to be with Seth and protect him while Randy wasn't there. Randy told him to stay out and watch the house but Seth always call him to come inside so they became a good friends.

"so how you doing tonight?"asked Punk sipping his Pepsi "I'm fine but am worried about Randy, Punk please tell me were is him now, please tell me that he is going to be okay?"Punk puffed and rolled his eyes"Seth C'mon man he is going to be fine"Seth was worried about Randy cause he know the mission that he was going in"what if anyone shot him? What if the police got there in the right time?".

"Ohhh Seth stop! they know what they are doing that's their thing and they'll be okay so stop worrying like wives does"Punk said laughing, Seth narrowed his eyes on him"idiot"Seth pushed him hard, Punk kept laughing on him"get out idiot!"Seth pouted and folded his arms against his chest"I'm not going anywhere"Punk said placing the Pepsi on the coffee table, Seth looked at him"okay then get up and bring me a milk"Seth said with a grin,Punk raised an eyebrow"really!"Punk looking at him"yeah you're here to do what i want right so get your ass up and bring it".

Seth raised his legs and lay them on Punk's lap kicking him to get up"get up I'm thirsty"Seth was about to kick him but Punk grabbed both of his legs"what are you doing? I'll tell Randy"Seth wiggled his legs to free them but he couldn't, he look at the table and saw the Pepsi can, he grabbed it and immediately splatter it over Punk's face"what the fuck!"Punk wiped his face,Seth freed his legs and ran out of Punk's grip laughing,he stopped at the end of the staircase"you deserve it asshole"Seth screamed laughing"you're such an asshole"Punk grinned then ran after him.

Randy, Luke, Batista, Paul,Roman,Ryan, Titus got out of the Jeeb wearing their union gear the black vests with cargo pants matching their vests,they all wearing black gloves and black leather boots they loaded their muffled guns. "everybody's ready?" Randy looked at the four men"yes all ready"Roman replied"good Batista, Roman you'll come with me,Paul stay in the car and keep the engine on and Titus, Luke we'll be on touch in case we needed backup now let's start the game"Randy said walking ahead of them followed by Roman Batista and Ryan.

The other guys blockade the place, Randy was talking with john who was guiding him in the right direction"Randy there is two guards in the way that you're walking in"Randy walked lightly to the corner of the corridor,he directed his gun toward one of the guards,he was a best shooter in the gang so in an eye blink Randy shot the both right in the heart dropping them both,he stood to his feet with cocky grin,he puffed on the head of his gun"done"Randy said.

After cleaning the place of the guards the men stood in front of the big strongbox"all clean bring him"Randy said, Batista eyed the strongbox"I guess it's the easiest mission right guys?" Batista said laughing, Roman knocked on the steel strongbox with his knuckles"we wouldn't be able to open it if you didn't come out with kidnapping the manager idea viva Randy Orton"Roman chanted, Randy laughed that's when Luke and Titus brought the old blond fat man screaming around the gag,they dropped the man in front Randy,

Randy bend over he looked at the old man, he realize that he was terrified, he moved the gag away from his mouth"please don't kill me I have fatherless grandchildren to raise please don't kill me". the poor man cried, Randy smirked"okay we won't but you gonna tell us how to open the strongbox"Randy got up in front of him"I can't they'll press charges against me"the man said with tears.

"it's look to me that you don't want to live"Randy pulled his gun out"please don't"the man closed his eyes"give him a chance Randy"Roman said walking next to him, Randy shook his head"no we only wasting our precious time, spill it old man spell it"Randy start to lose it"relax Randy"Ryan rubbed his back, Randy directed the gun to the man head"you're dead"he screamed.

"okay okay I'll tell you"the man screamed shaking"it's only open with my fingerprint"he said and what Randy did shock all the men in there, Randy shot the man in the head"what the fuck!"Reigns screamed, Randy shot him a look as he pulled his pocket knife out, he bend over and grab the man's hand and cut his thumb, the blood splattered over his clothes,he got back up and walk toward the strongbox,he put it on the smart green board on the wall to hear the doors open, his mates looking at him, he pulled the heavy steel gate open, he entered the small room turning around to see his mates still standing in shock.

"what's the fuck is wrong with you bring the fucking bags Roman, Batista, Ryan all of you"Randy screamed, Batista entered the room smiling ."you're such a heartless man if anyone saw the video of you with that bunny he won't believe his eyes i'll find you a name mmmm ha 'cute heartless'"Batista clapped, Randy pointed the gun toward him."shut the fuck up"Randy screamed, Batista laughed nervously, he look toward Roman"wait Roman! let me help you"he ran toward Roman, Randy smirked.

Seth was laying on his back on the bed with big bowl of popcorn watching TV with Punk laying shirtless on his stomach opposite from him, his phone buzzed in his pocket, Punk pulled it out and saw a text from Randy, he opened it.

'the mission done successfully'

Punk smiled, Seth sat up and saw him smiling"idiot smiling to himself"Seth laid back laughing, Punk glanced over his shoulder"i don't like Randy at all but now i hate him more for falling in love with idiot like you"Punk kicked him on the arm"Aw i'll tell Randy"he whined eating popcorn, Punk turn toward the TV, Seth grinned and lefted the bowl above Punk's head ready to drop it"I can see you with the bowl so back off Rollins" Seth bite his lip then sat down"I didn't move"Seth grab the remote and change the channel.

"fuck you idiot! it's my favorite"Punk screamed, Seth looked at him with wide eyes"AHA!did you just molest me I didn't hear right but surly you molested me i'll tell him"Seth said eating, Punk puffed and got up he grabbed the pillow"I had enough of you Seth"he left it above his head, Seth smiled"I'm kidding Punk i swear you know i love you"Seth give him puppy eyes the hugged him, the pillow still above his head, he threw it down"lucky that you're cute" Punk hugged him back"come on go and brush your teeth and get ready for bed".

Seth pulled out he look up raising his eyebrows at him"I'm not a baby"Seth commented looking a little annoyed"you are to Randy Seth, so come on he'll be here in half-hour"."really! "Seth said with glee"yeah yeah"Punk said, Seth ran toward the bathroom he stumble and almost fell"easy Seth! "Punk screamed after him laughing.

The guys was sitting around their table with Hunter standing and running his mouth about the successful task"great job guys"the guys nodded with a smile"when we gonna get our portion?"that was a reasonable question from Batista and all the guys want their portion."not now"Hunter said and all the group looked at him, they thought that he is going to take all the money for himself"why not Hunter?"Randy asked"cool down Orton. you all gonna get what you deserve but not now the eyes will be on us so I'm hiding the money and after two weeks I'm bringing you portion to you"the guys wasn't sure about it but they nodded.

The police car was following a black car from street to another, the driver was drunk driving across the town dangerously"Dean! Cody!are you behind him"the sound through the wireless said"yes sir we're right behind him we're not coming back without him cuffed"Dean replied with a grin"Dean turn to the left"Dean's best friend and his mate Cody screamed,Dean took to the right"Dean what the fuck! I told you left"Cody screamed he didn't like how Dean ignored him.

Dean remain silent focusing on the road, he turned to the left with the loud sizzle of the tires drag over the cement,the black car stopped right in front of theirs. Dean got out of the car followed by Cody both pointing their guns toward the car"get out of the car with your hands above your head or we're shooting"Dean threatened"NOW"Cody said, the man got out of the car.

"o..kay ok..ay"the man stepped out of the car his hands up in the air, Cody slowly walked toward him while Dean kept his gun toward the man, Cody grabbed his wrists and cuffed them, They took the man to the police station and to the lockup, Dean walked out smiling with the keys in his hand"that was awesome man!"Cody screamed clapping at Dean's back"I'm sorry for doubting your skills Deano"Cody apologize, Dean smiled"it's okay but you should know that Dean Ambrose always right"Dean winked laughing.

A/N:you may say that I'm talking too much but I wanna say something, follow, favorite, review, PM, I can take your ideas and if you wanna write something with me I'm ready to give you my ideas.  
and don't forget I'm rollyteam and I can team up with anyone ;-)

LOVE YOU ALL... 


	2. Chapter 2

Punk was looking in Seth's closet"what a closet! I've never seen a large closet like this!"he was looking at the expensive clothes, there was t-shirts and shirts in every color and a jeans matching with them, and in the end of the closet there was six shelfs full of sneakers and it also in colors"wow! Seth all of that things!".

Seth walked from the bathroom and saw Punk in his large closet"Punk! What are you doing in there?"Punk turned to look at Seth he smiled"I'm seeing your stuff and I found somethings I didn't like"Punk walked out with a huge teddy bear in his arms, he placed it down and walked back to the closet to bring a bunch of varicolored rabbit dummies, he walked back in another time to bring another bunch of small teddy bear dummies.

"what the hell is that baby Sethie?"Seth narrowed his eyes and hugged the huge teddy bear"that's my dummies and how dare you to open my closet and to touch my dummies?"Seth said carrying the huge dummy back to the closet, Punk laughed loudly throwing himself on the bed"Seth you're an adult, why would you buy or keep this things?"Seth was holding a little red rabbit"I love them and Randy always bring me these stuff cause he know that I love the dummies and it's not you business!"Seth kissed the dummy and flicked his tongue at Punk.

"Omg! Randy really thinks that you are a little baby"he glanced in the closet and saw a chest of drawers, he got off the bed"I didn't look in those drawers"Seth was arranging his dummies not giving Punk much attention, Punk opened the drawers to see tablets of chocolate"fuck off man! you are a little baby Seth, all this chocolate!"Seth puffed"Punk what's wrong with you? Don't play in my things".

Seth pouted and pulled Punk hand"why you love the kids stuff Seth?"Seth smiled and sat on the bed"Randy loves to buy me this things, and I love them, he never came back home without bringing me something"Punk laughed"I'm wondering how could he have sex with you and he is treating you like a baby boy?"Seth slapped his arm"hey stop!"a loud knock on the door made Seth flinch and clinging to Punk"don't worry it's Randy"Seth smiled and got up"I'm gonna open the door"he was about to run but Punk pulled his arm"no I'll open".

He wore his jacket and took his gun in hand, he walked downstairs with Seth following, he opened the door"what the fuck you're doing here Punk?"Randy walked in with a bags in his hands and Seth ran to his arms"baby I missed you"Seth kissed him, Punk looked down"Punk you are here to protect Seth and to watch the house from outside not to be here, what if anyone sneaked in and Seth got hurt?"Seth looked at Punk"no body gonna hurt him while I'm here, but sorry this won't happen again".

"no Randy I told him to come"Seth said hugging Randy"I'm out if you need something"Punk walked out, Randy looked at Seth and smiled, Seth looked at the bags"what you bought me this time?"Seth sat on the ground searching in the bags, Randy kneeled down in front of Seth"a new jeans and a black t-shirt"Seth smiled at Randy and kissed him"you like it?".

"of course I do"Randy stood up extending his hand for Seth, Seth was checking his new stuff and glanced up to see Randy's hand, he grabbed it and Randy pulled him up against his body"I want you Seth I missed you"he sucked Seth mouth into his, his hands pressed Seth ass forward so their dicks were touching through the material, Seth felt Randy hardness and moaned, Randy broke the kiss carrying Seth bridal style upstairs, Seth was kissing and licking Randy's neck, Randy kicked the door open placing Seth on the bed.

Seth immediately pulled his t-shirt over his head, looking at Randy taking his shirt off"I'm gonna rip your ass apart"he throw his shirt on the floor unbelting and throwing the belt on the floor, Seth on fours in front of Randy's dick licking his lips"take off you shorts Seth"Randy cupped Seth cheek, Seth obeyed and throw the shorts on the bed and got back to the same position.

Randy leaned down to kiss younger man delicious lips, his hands were in Seth hair sucking the life out of him, Seth moaned in Randy mouth sucking his upper lip, Randy pushed his tongue into Seth mouth twirling with Seth's, Seth hands were on Randy's hips rubbing the tender flesh in circles.

Randy broke the kiss panting he caressed Seth cheek with his thumb, Seth was breathing sharply longing for Randy's lips again his lips were red and swollen"Randy"Seth moaned brushing his fingertips on Randy clothed hard member, Seth got on his knees kissing Randy lips hard he the nipped on his neck his hand was stroking Randy through his pants, Seth sucked his way down to reached one hard nipple he ran his lips on it then took it in his mouth.

Randy growled scrubbing Seth neck he was pushing his dick against Seth palm, Seth licked at the strong robust abs of his dominate down to the waistband he smiled and looked in Randy eyes, Randy caressed his hair"you want it?"Seth licked his lips and nodded, he got back to his job and kissed Randy's dick Seth wrapped his lips around the head and released it repeatedly, Randy throw his head back grunting, Seth undid the buttons and unzip the zipper, he moaned at the huge tent in Randy's boxer briefs and the wet spot were the head was laying.

He brushed his thumb against the wet spot, he felt Randy's grab on his hair tightening he then pulled the underwear down above his knees"fuck Seth suck me now"Randy groaned, Seth took the thick shaft in his hand stroking it lightly then lapped at the precum that was on the head, he heard a loud groan from Randy when he wrapped his lips around the head, he moaned at the taste of Randy's precum in his mouth.

Randy was holding Seth hair from his face so they were looking in each other eyes, Seth took the rest into his mouth moaning when the head passed the back of his throat his nails were digging in Randy hips as he began bobbing his head up and down, Randy hand rested on the back of Seth head holding him in place as he start to shove his dick down Seth throat more, Seth gag and his eyes watered, Randy pulled Seth off his cock and heard a whine he leaned and captured Seth lips in a hot passionate kiss.

Seth moaned into the kiss"you are so talented baby"Randy licked Seth lips and laid him on his back"Randy fuck"Seth moaned when Randy start to stroke him"you're so fucking hot can't wait to be inside that ass"Randy smacked Seth ass, Seth moaned at the burning pain, Randy positioned himself between Seth legs stroking him, he reached his other hand to touch at Seth parted lips he placed the tip of his index between Seth lips, Seth got the hint and sucked on the fingertip, Randy pushed three fingers into Seth mouth to coat them with slobber.

He pulled his fingers out when they were coated enough, Seth arched his back and moaned Randy's name as the first digit was inside, his hips lifted up and Randy eased him down as the entry of the second."FUCK"Seth screamed when the third was in.

Randy pulled the fingers out when Seth was stretched good, he buried his face in Seth's sweaty neck to suck and nip at the sensitive flesh he lined his cock with Seth entrance and pushed the head in"ohh Randy fuck"Randy lifted his head and kissed Seth lips to swallow his pretty moans, Seth broke the kiss to cry out in pain when Randy pushed all the way in"fuck Randy you are so big"Seth moaned.

Randy was leaving his marks on Seth neck and smiling"I told you that I'm gonna rip you apart"he whispered in Seth ear and sucked his earlobe, he thrust in and out slowly, Seth hand was scratching his back and the other grabbing the sheets"FUCK"Randy start to thrust in and out harder making Seth cry he reached his hand and wrapped it around Seth throbbing cock, Randy growled in Seth ear"your dick is throbbing and your ass is swallowing me fuck"his hips start to bump quickly in and out.

Seth felt his prostate being hit severity"right there Randy fuuck"Randy smiled proudly he knew that he found Seth spot, he smacked his hips against Seth ass a couple of times and pushed against Seth prostate he felt Seth squeezing him tighter and Seth was there"cum Seth, cum so hard screaming my name"he groaned when Seth walls began to milk him he was close too so he speed up his strokes"Randy I'm cumming".

Seth cum spotted their bodies and his ass clenched around Randy wringing him, Randy speed up and he erupted inside of Seth with a loud groan"fill me good Randy yeah"Seth moaned loving the feel of Randy seed filling him, the cum was dripping along Randy's dick, they were panting and breathing sharply.

Randy pulled out and lay next to Seth who rest his head on his sweaty chest"fuck Randy that was awesome I don't think I'll be able to walk for a week"he smirked and kissed Randy chest, Randy held him closer kissing his forehead"I love you"Randy mumbled against Seth forehead"I'm leaking"Seth laughed reaching his hand toward his hole and wiping it he pointed his hand in Randy's face"see"Randy turned his head"yes you are leaking and you need a shower" . "can you help me I can't reach my back"Randy smiled"it's my pleasure".

After two weeks Seth woke up and felt his stomach hurts a bit but he didn't give it much attention, he walked downstairs and saw the breakfast ready and Randy sitting drinking his coffee"morning"Seth hugged Randy from behind"morning bunny"Randy turned aside to kiss Seth lips, Seth sat next to him.

Randy looked at him his face was pale"Seth are okay?"Seth ate a piece of bacon and nodded, he reached his hand to take some bread and saw Randy's gun he took his hand away"Randy why is your gun on the table?"Randy know that Seth hates the guns so he immediately took it and put it in the back of his pants"I'm sorry babe, I made your favorite pancakes"Seth glanced at the pancake but he didn't feel like it, he can't start his day without eating them but today he felt his stomach flipping just by looking at them.

"no no take them away"Randy felt strange cause Seth love to eating his pancakes in the morning"Seth are you alright? Cause you don't start your day without eating your pancakes"Seth looked at him and nodded, he himself wasn't feel alright but he ignored it.

They heard a loud knock on the door and Randy got up to open it, Seth followed him curiously to see who was this"Randy my man, how you doing?"Hunter entered the house with a big briefcase in his hand, he walked to the living room and saw Seth standing there"Hi bunny how you doing?".

"I'm fine thanks"Randy sat on the couch and Hunter placed the briefcase on the table"this is your portion"Randy opened thebriefcase and glanced at Hunter"how much is in there?"Randy felt the amount of money wasn't like he expected"five million"Seth opened his mouth at the big amount of money.

Randy raised an eyebrow"really that's it? We took one hundred million from the bank that night, and you are giving me five million!"Randy snapped and Seth flinched"calm down Randy, all the other guys took the same amount and you're no different"Hunter smirked"no I'm different and you know it, and how come you are taking half of the money for your ass and me and the other guys in a half?"Randy screamed getting up"Randy that's it wether you liked it or not I'm the leader"Hunter got up smirking.

Seth was looking between them he felt a bit of gripes he placed his hand on his stomach"Hunter give me ten million or you'll be done"Randy snapped hearing a laughter from Hunter"you still have your sense of humor, you gonna kill me!"Seth eyes widened at the last three words he'll never imagine his love killing someone"I may do it if you didn't give me what I deserve"Hunter patted him on the shoulder"that's what you deserve Orton and you are no different from the others take the money and shut up".

Hunter squeezed Randy's shoulder, he got under his skin and Randy was angry, Seth was holding his stomach and watching them, Hunter pushed Randy away and walked to leave, Seth eyes got wider when he saw Randy reaching his hand behind his back and pulling his gun pointing it on Hunter"Randy no"Seth screamed, Hunter turned to see why he was screaming and got a shot in the heart.

Hunter fell to the ground blood streaming from around him"Randy you killed him"Seth was shaking and looking at Hunter"Seth don't look at him and go upstairs"Seth didn't listen to him and he kept his eyes on the body"they gonna put you in jail, why did you do th-"."shut up Seth and go into the bedroom now"Randy screamed making Seth flinch"please don't kill me I'm going please don't"Seth ran upstairs"Seth I'm not gonna hurt you"he tossed the gun and ran after Seth.

Seth got in the room and his head was spinning around and his vision start to fade, he rested on the wall but fell down when everything went black.

Randy got in the room and saw him on the floor"Seth!"he ran to him and held him in his lap, slapping his cheek lightly"Seth! Seth open your eyes baby"Seth wasn't hearing anything, he pulled his phone and called Punk"Punk come in and clean the mess..I killed Hunter come in now". He carried Seth placing him on the bed holding his hand.

Randy walked downstairs and saw Punk sitting on the couch"what happened?"Punk asked Randy was looking down"he didn't give me my money and I couldn't control myself and I killed him"Punk shook his head"where is the money now?"Randy didn't answer"I'll find it and when I find it I'm taking Seth and I'm leaving this city".

"where is Seth?"."he is sleeping upstairs"."don't tell me that he saw you killing Hunter"Randy nodded and closed his eyes"he saw me and he panicked then he fainted"Punk rolled his eyes.

Seth opened his eyes slowly and saw Randy holding his hand looking down"Randy"Randy raised his head and cupped his cheek"Seth baby"he kissed his head"Randy my stomach hurts"Seth squeezed his eyes shut and cried in pain"Randy my stomach"Seth got up and ran to the bathroom and start puking.

Randy followed him and soothed his back"it's okay"Seth sat on the floor catching his breath"Randy my stomach"Randy caressed his hair"you wanna go to the doctor?" Seth shook his head no and got up walking to the sink he stood there too tired to wash his mouth. Randy came from behind him and washed Seth's mouth and face.

He laid Seth on the bed and sat next to him"are you sure that you don't want to go to the doctor?"Seth nodded and rubbed his stomach, he closed his eyes panting, Randy laid on the bed next to him and placed his hand under Seth's t-shirt rubbing stomach,Seth opened his eyes"it's hurt Randy"Seth placed his hand on Randy's hip then cling to him burying his face in his chest Randy kissed his head and pulled the covers over their bodies.

Hi my lovers! I hope you like this chapter. I want to know if I'm doing good so far so tell me should I continue? Two reviews it's something kinda frustrating, I won't continue this story if I didn't get any support.

And I want to thank KaceyKim. I love you:-* 


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning Seth opened his eyes and Randy's arm was on his stomach he pushed him off his body and ran to the bathroom, Randy opened his eyes and saw Seth running to the bathroom he rolled his eyes"oh Seth!"he was hearing Seth gag and cough but he didn't get up, he didn't want to see vomit in the morning.

Seth came out holding his abdomen, Randy ran to him"Seth we should go to the doctor"Seth shook his head eyes close he walked to the bed and sat there"are you hungry?"Seth nodded"Seth talk to me".  
"I want yogurt"Randy kissed his lips quickly and went to bring Seth what he asked. Seth lifted his t-shirt up and looked at his stomach rubbing on it tenderly"what's wrong with me?"Seth said biting on his lower lip"here is your yogurt"Randy sat next to him.

Randy was downstairs talking on the phone with Roman"why you killed him?"Roman through the phone asked"what!you want me to let him control us and take what's ours he deserve it Rome so don't blame me"Randy snapped rubbing on his face"okay what you gonna do now?are you leaving the town or something?"Roman said"no my first priority right now to find the money then i'm gonna portion it fairly on us then i'm taking Seth away from this shit city"Randy replied nervously.

"Randy uh Randy"Randy saw Seth crying on the staircase, he threw the phone on the ground and ran to him,Randy knelt in front of Seth"what's wrong baby"Randy said cupping his face,Seth's mouth was stained with yogurt, Randy wiped his mouth the worry was obvious in his eyes.

"I don't know i was eating yogurt and I throw it up before it got to my stomach, i'm hurting Randy help me please"Seth balled his fists on Randy's shirt sobbing,Randy soothed his back tenderly"it's okay baby go up and i'll call your doctor okay"Seth nodded crying, he got up and felt dizzy"R-Randy"Seth muttered then lost his balance and when he was about to fall Randy held his"baby Seth"Randy carried him bridal style upstairs.

He laid Seth on the bed"i'll be back"Randy moved the hair away from his face then ran downstairs, he grabbed the phone and ran sat next to Seth as he dialed Seth doctor number"hello Nikki it's Randy you need to leave everything and come over here"Randy screamed at the female on the phone"okay but what's wrong?"she asked,Randy looked toward Seth"it's Seth i don't know what's wrong with him his stomach hurt him and he is puking all the time"Randy said nervously.

"I guess I know what's wrong,but let me ask you did you use any protection? Randy after what I told you what could happen!"Nikki said but Randy remain silent"alright, I'll be right there"Nikki hang up.

Randy placed the phone on the beside table then lay next to Seth, he leaned forward and kissed Seth's cheek, he looked at Seth stomach"is that possible it's just three times"Randy mumbled,he sighed closing his eyes"it's bad timing Seth bad timing!"Randy pulled the covers over Seth's body.

After twenty minute Punk entered the house with Nikki"they are upstairs"Punk walked out and Nikki walked upstairs. Randy was caressing Seth hair, he kissed Seth palm when he heard a knock on the door"come in Nikki"she walked in with her medicine bag"Hi Randy did he woke up?"she sat on the chair next to Seth.

she slapped Seth face lightly"Seth! Seth look at me"Seth didn't move she took the water glass off the nightstand and splashed some on Seth face"Seth open your eyes"Seth blinked and looked at Nikki tiredly"Nikki my stomach hurts ohh"he held his abdomen"it's okay".

Dean was in some coffee shop with Cody"man look at this girl"Cody extended his phone toward Dean, Dean glanced at the pic and shook his head"she looks horrible"Cody raised an eyebrow and smiled then extended his phone again"what you think about this? I can hook you up with her in a blink"Dean made a disgust face"no man they aren't my type"Cody laughed loudly"then tell me what is your type Mr Ambrose?".

Dean lips curved into a smile"I want someone innocent,unprompted, cute, pretty with a white heart if I found someone in this specifications then I can say I'm in love"."wow wow Ambrose there's no one in these specifications I gusse that you'll be forever alone. I feel sorry for your dick man".

Cody laughed and he saw some girls walking in"Dean look at this girl I'm gonna talk with her, see you"he patted Dean's shoulder and head toward the girls"I'll find someone Cody and you'll be watching"Dean screamed after him.

Nikki smiled at Seth"congratulation Seth you're pregnant"Seth eyes widened and he looked at Randy who seemed not really happy about the news. "real-really am pregnant!"Nikki nodded with a smile"yes you are, I gave you some injection that should make your gripes calming and you should come to the hospital tomorrow so we can see how is the fetus doing"Seth was in shock but he was happy.

Nikki walked out and Randy followed her"Nikki wait"she stopped and turned to look at him"what Randy? The fetus is fine but we want to make sure that he is hundred percent health".  
"that's not what I wanted to say, I want to abort the baby"Nikki looked at him with wide eyes"w-what?".  
"you heard me, we want appointment tomorrow to abort it"Nikki was in shock she couldn't believe how heartless he was.

"what are you serious Randy? it's a crime! You can't do this it's your baby he have the right to live yo-".  
"enough! I don't want any kids now, we are coming tomorrow"Nikki looked at him up and down then she left. Randy wiped his face and sighed.

Seth was standing in front of the long mirror in his closet lifting his t-shirt up and smiling"I can't believe this! Now I have someone will love all those dummies"he leaned down and took a teddy bear dummy he hugged it tightly.

"I'll love you more then anything"Randy was watching him with a smile. Seth looked at the dummy"not you I'm talking to my baby"Seth rubbed his stomach"I'll love you and I'll take care of you, and we gonna play together in all of these dummies"Seth looked back at the teddy bear in his hand"don't be mad Timmy I love you too"he kissed it and placed it down.

He glanced up and saw Randy, he ran to him"Randy we gonna have a little baby"he hugged Randy tight but heard nothing from him he looked at Randy's face"what's wrong you are not happy?"Randy kissed his lips"no I'm happy"he was soothing Seth back"I think that our baby is hungry"he rubbed his stomach smiling at Randy"let's go and eat something, I want yogurt"Randy wasn't happy about that news and he want to abort the baby but he didn't tell Seth yet cause Seth was so happy about his pregnancy, how could he tell him that he want to kill his baby? And that's not the worst part, the baby was his how could he be able to kill his own baby?.

"yummy I don't know why I loved the yogurt suddenly!"Randy smiled at Seth who was licking his fingers"the baby loves it"Randy said, he needed to tell Seth about the abortion and he needed to tell him now, Randy got up thinking"Randy what we gonna call him or her? If it was a boy we will call him...Randy like you, and if it was a girl we gonna call here Sandy nice do you like the names?"Randy couldn't handle it anymore he need to tell him"you won't be able to see the baby Seth"the smile on his face faded and he was in shock. he blinked and got up.

"what! W-why did Nikki told you anything, is my baby okay?"Randy puffed it was so hard to say the next words but he have to he wasn't ready for kids now"Randy please is the baby alright?"Randy looked in Seth sad eyes"no the baby is good"Seth smiled and he walked to Randy"I want to abort the baby".

Seth stooped in his track"I'm not ready for having kids now"Seth shook his head"no I'm not gonna abort him no no"he was shaking"yes Seth we are going tomorrow"one tear tumbled down Seth cheek"no I'm not going anywhere I want this baby am not gonna kill him no".  
"Seth we are going stop it"Seth was shaking holding his stomach"no Randy it's your baby too how could you think about killing him?"Randy rolled his eyes"you're going willingly or unwillingly"

Seth start to panic"no Randy please don't do this please"Randy puffed and turned to leave but Seth held his hand"Randy please don't do this to me please, I'll take care of him and I'll feed him you don't have to do anything for him please just don't take him away from me"he sat on the ground crying and sobbing out hugging Randy's leg"Seth that's enough that baby will not be born".

Seth only sobbed more at the words"please Randy don't do this to me please, it's our baby we made it together, he is so small right now please don't do this he have the right to see this world please he is our baby Randy our"Randy snatched his leg away and grabbed Seth face"Seth we gonna have babies but just not now I'm not ready to take care of a small baby, please understand me"Seth shook his head no.

"no Randy please I'm gonna take care of him please I want this baby please I want to feel him inside of me I want to see him please Randy don't take him from me I'm begging you"his tears were like a waterfall he was sobbing out, he felt his heart aching"Seth that's enough shut up"Randy snapped making Seth flinch but he didn't give up.

"Randy please think about him, our life will be awesome with him running in the house calling for us, Randy please don't kill him I want to hold him in my hands I wanna hear him calling me mommy ple-" "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"he screamed his voice echoed around the house Seth was silent"you are going Seth YOU ARE FUCKING GOING!"Randy walked to the couch and sat down holding his head.

Seth ran and sat in front of him on the floor"Seth that's enough!"Seth was crying and sniffling"Randy I'm bagging you don't kill what we made, please don't force me to do this, Randy I love you please this is our baby don't hurt him he didn't do anything wrong why would you kill him plea-"."that's enough"Randy shouted in Seth face he felt his gun sticking in his lower back so he reached his hand and placed the gun on the table.

Seth saw the gun and panicked he was shaking"you don't get it Seth I'm not ready"Seth was creeping away from Randy"you gonna ki-ll us, you wa-want to kill me and my baby"he was trembling and crying"Seth I'm not-".Randy got up walking toward Seth"okay! okay! I'm gonna abort the baby just don't kill me. please I'll do whatever you want just don't kill me".

"Seth what are you saying? I'm not gonna hurt you I'm just not ready"he walked closer to Seth and Seth got up walking away from him"you-you gonna kill me like you killed Hu-nter, I told you I'll abort the baby please stay away"Seth cried out and ran upstairs"Seth stop!"but he didn't, Randy kicked the chair"FUCK!".

A/N:Hi my lovers! hope you like this chapter, it's sad I know I was crying while writing it :'(  
how could Seth convince Randy to not abort their baby?

don't forget to share your ideas with me and to tell me what you want to see and review.

LOVE YOU ALL... 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Uhhh! it's so hard to update all these stories in one week but it's all for you my lovers. read and review at least just thank me for not letting you wait too long and if you didn't it's okay.

LOVE YOU ALL...

Seth was sitting on the floor hugging his stomach and trembling"I won't give up on you baby! Even if he killed me, I'm gonna save you nobody will hurt us not even your daddy, I will love you more the everything I'm gonna run away with you!"he got up and walked to his closet he opened the drawer and took a backpack putting some clothes.

He glanced at his dummies he leaned and took his favorite teddy bear putting it in his bag he looked around and hide the bag under his huge teddy bear, laid on the bed and the tears start to fall from his eyes"why Randy? Why you hate our baby?"he suddenly felt the gripes again, soothing his abdomen"oh you're hungry! I'm gonna feed you"Seth reached his hand and took some chocolate from the drawer, he ate a little piece but he felt his stomach flipping, he ran to the bathroom to puke again.

"FUCK"Seth hugged himself and washed his face and his stomach growled"you want the yogurt I know"he walked to the door"I'm gonna feed you baby"Seth walked downstairs to the kitchen opening the fridge and taking the yogurt he was about to walk out when he came chest to chest with Randy.

"I-I just feel hungry"he was looking down, Randy cupped his cheeks and kissed his lips, Seth closed his eyes and kissed back, Randy pressed Seth against the wall and slipped his tongue into Seth mouth, Seth was holding Randy's face in hand and the yogurt in the other, he couldn't deny that he love Randy and he can't live without him but he will leave cause he love his baby too, he want to save him to protect him cause he is a piece of his love.

Seth felt Randy growing hard against him so he broke the kiss"Randy stop we can't have sex now"Seth panted trying to walk away but Randy grabbed his face and pressed his head against the wall and attacking his lips again, Seth kissed back hard he wanted to push Randy away but he didn't. If this is his last day with Randy he wanted to make love with him for the last time.

Randy pulled Seth leg and wrapped it around his waist, Seth lifted the other and wrapped it around Randy. Randy carried Seth to the living room placing him on the couch, Randy lips traveled toward Seth neck kissing and sucking on the delicious flesh.

He nipped at Seth collarbone "Randy" Seth moaned resting his head on the armrest of the couch. Randy pulled Seth's t-shirt up and over his head he then unbuttoned his white shirt and throwing it on the floor he then undid and unzipped his pants, he pulled Seth's shorts off spreading Seth legs and getting between them he leaned forward and start to place a hot kisses on Seth face, neck, chest"I love you Seth, I'm sorry for doing this to us"Randy mumbled against Seth neck.

Seth closed his eyes in hurt as the words of Randy, he is leaving his love and the thought of that made one tear roll down his cheek he moaned when he felt a warm warmness and wetness around his hard dick"Randy uhh"Randy was sucking on his dick hard making him tremble he popped up his head up and down a few times then he took the shaft out of his mouth he licked at the underside down to Seth balls.

Seth arched his back when Randy sucked both balls into his soft mouth, Seth hand were on the back of Randy's head while the other was grasping at the edge of the couch. Randy let go of the balls and sucked two fingers into his mouth, he wrapped the other hand around Seth throbbing member stroking lightly he pushed his fingers into Seth hole hearing a loud moan from Seth.

Seth was panting and arching his back he looked at the bulge in Randy's pants he wanted to suck him so badly he wanted to taste his love for the last time"Randy let me suck you"Randy started to move his fingers in and out slowly he locked his eyes with Seth's and grinned"no baby you'll throw up and you'll spoil the fun"he begun to thrust his fingers in and out deeper twisting them in to stretch Seth more"uhh Randy FUCK"Seth moaned he was pushed his hips against Randy fingers.

Randy pulled his fingers out and pushed his pants down, Seth lifted his body and reached his hand rubbing Randy's hard long cock through the thin underwear he hooked his fingers in the waistband and pulled it down he wrapped his long fingers around the huge length stroking it hardly hearing a loud groaned with his name from Randy, he pulled Randy's dick and lined it with his entrance guiding it inside inch by inch"fuuuck ohh mm"Seth moaned and took his hand away digging his nails in Randy strong back.

Randy rocked his hips in and out in a steady pace he pressed his lips against Seth's swallowing his pretty moans his thrusts become a little harder and faster as he broke the kiss and bite on Seth neck hard groaning he reached his hand between their bodies and wrapped it around Seth aching hard cock"Randy faster"and he obeyed thrusting harder and faster hitting those little bundle of nerves making Seth shiver and cry in pleasure"Randy fuck"Seth moaned reaching his hand and wrapping it over Randy's around his cock stroking faster.

"Randy I'm gonna cum"Randy was about to cum too, he speed up his hand on Seth member and hitting his spot harder"R-andy fuuuck"Seth came on Randy's hand and his own he closed his eyes"fuck Seth I'm about to cum too"it's needed five more thrusts and he blow inside of Seth with a loud growl, he start to thrust slowly draining his cum inside of Seth, he lifted his head to suck Seth open mouth and he heard a moan he pulled from the kiss to look in Seth eyes they were sad he then saw a tear falling from the corner of Seth eye.

Seth was holding Randy face in his hands looking at the steel blue cold eyes"Randy I really love you"Seth pecked his lips, Randy pulled out of him and pulled his underwear and pants up. He looked at Seth stomach and he didn't realize that he placed his hand on it, Seth face light up and a large smile spread across his lips he thought that Randy changed his mind and want the baby"it's our baby Randy right here"he placed his hand on top of Randy's.

Randy heart was aching but he wasn't showing that, he wanted to have a baby with Seth but not now he need to find the money and Seth would be in dangerous cause Randy have a lot of enemies and he'll be looking for the money and they may hurt Seth, he rubbed at Seth stomach gently"I'm sorry baby, go and have some sleep tomorrow we are going to the hospital"Randy was looking down, Seth heart dropped and his tears fell immediately he got up putting his shorts and taking the yogurt off the table and walking upstairs.

XXxxXX

In the middle of the night Seth opened his eyes he glanced at Randy and he was snoring, he got up slowly not wanting to wake Randy up he changed his clothes and took his bag and looked at Randy"I'm sorry but I need to save our baby"he leaned in and kissed Randy lips quickly.

Seth opened the front door and closed it slowly"what are you trying to do Rollins?"Seth flinched and looked toward the voice it was Punk"shush Punk!"Seth whispered"where are you going in the middle of the night?"Seth grabbed his arm and walked distance away from the house"Seth go back inside if Randy saw you here he gonna kill me!".

"no I'm not going inside" Punk pulled his phone"what are you doing?"Seth asked"I'm gonna tell Randy"Seth snatched the phone from him"are you crazy!"Punk raised an eyebrow"tell me what are doing out here with the backpack?"Seth was looking toward the house"Punk I'm running away!"Punk eyes went wide"what! Why are you gonna run?" "Punk I'm pregnant, and Randy wants me to abort the baby and I wanna keep it!".

"what you're pregnant, how is that even possible?"Seth rolled his eyes cause he heard that word a million time"Punk it's possible, I want to keep this baby so I'm gonna run I know Randy he is going to force me about the abortion" Punk pulled Seth in his arms and hugged him tightly"you're doing the right thing it's your baby and you have the right to hold him in your arms"one tear rolled down his cheek"I don't want to leave Randy I love him but I love my baby too, Punk I don't wanna go but I have to".

"Seth don't cry it's your baby and you need to fight for him"Punk paused"take care of the baby okay Seth, I'm gonna miss you asshole"Seth laughed and pulled from the hug"I'll miss you too idiot"Punk smiled and wiped Seth tears"stay in touch with me okay, now go before Randy wakes up"Seth hugged him again then walked look around in the street, he didn't know where to go so he walked along the street aimlessly.

He walked out of the state alone shivering"m..ommy c..cold"Seth wrapped his arms around himself, he saw a trunk driving toward him so he raised his thumb up.

The truck stopped right in front of him, the man peeked from the window"you want a drive young boy"Seth nodded shivering, he walked around the car and slid in the passenger seat"you're shivering here's take this blanket"Seth wrap it around himself"th..thanks"Seth gave the old man warm smile"where's your destination?"the old man extended him a waffles, Seth took it gladly"any state please"Seth replied while he start eating the waffle splotching his face carelessly.

The man stare at him"how old are you?"the man thought that Seth is crazy, Seth looked at him"twenty seven"Seth replied licking his fingers, he laid his head back on his seat facing the window slowly his eyes closed"you can lay in the back seat and have some sleep, and when we get to Cincinnati i'll wake you"the fifty age's man said, Seth nodded then moved to the back of the truck laying on his side and placing his hands on his stomach"we will be okay baby"Seth closed his eyes, the man heard him talking to himself but didn't understand what he said he looked at Seth and shrugged.

Next Chapter:  
If I wrote it it will be Seth feeling alone and he would have to deal with the kind of life that he is not used to. and he and Dean's meeting for the first time.

ROLLYTEAM97. 


	5. Chapter 5

Randy opened his eyes in the morning Seth wasn't there, looking around in room he saw the bathroom door closed and he thought that Seth was hiding"Seth C'mon we will be late!"he heard nothing"Seth the abortion appointment is in half-hour so come on!"still nothing.

He got up knocking on the door"Seth! Seth!"he opened the door but Seth wasn't there, Randy walked downstairs searching for Seth in everywhere but he didn't appear"Seth!"he start to feel uncomfortable cause Seth wasn't home, he ran to the front door looking in every direction, he wiped his face then he saw Punk's car he ran toward it.

Punk was drinking coffee in his car"Punk Seth is not here! you saw him?"Punk shook his head"what! Where is him?"Randy kicked the car"let's go and look for him maybe he still around!"Randy got in the car as Punk started his engine.

Seth was snoring when he felt someone shaking him he opened his eyes"wake up kid we are in Cincinnati"Seth sat down he felt his stomach flipping, the throw up was about to come again, he pushed the man away from the door and ran out, the man looked at him throwing up"what's wrong with him?"the man got in his truck driving away.

Seth wiped his mouth by the back of his hand, he looked around nothing looked familiar he felt a bit scared he was distracted by the growls of his stomach he rubbed on it"it's okay baby I'll feed you, just wait."he start to walk in everywhere not knowing where to go, he pulled his backpack and placed it on the ground pulling out bar of chocolate and he was ready to eat it when he felt pair of blue baby eyes glaring at him.

He turned to the left to see who's the owner, a smile formed on his lips when he saw a small baby around two looking at the chocolate in his hands,Seth walked to the baby and knelt in front of him"are you hungry baby?" Seth patted the boy's hair when he nodded"I'm hungry too."Seth looked at the chocolate, he suddenly smiled"okay I'll cut it in two one for you and the other for me, okay?"Seth said smiling.

The boy smiled to Seth, Seth cut the chocolate"this is for you, what's your name?".

"I'm Sami"the boy replied as he took the chocolate"I'm Seth nice to meet you Sami."Seth kissed him"thanks."the boy said the ran away, Seth stood to his feet smiling, he looked at his stomch and placed his hand over it"it's only one half for us baby now you can eat it"Seth ate the chocolate while he was walking.

Randy kicked the chairs in his site all the gang members around him"relax Randy we'll find him."Roman said in a low voice cause he know how hard to deal with Randy when he is angry.

"What if some one kidnapped him?"he looked toward Punk"it's all your fucking fault!"Randy punched him, Roman ran to Randy to block him from Punk"you're idiot you should be the one who watch the house!"Randy screamed trying to reach him.

"I'm a fucking human i need rest and don't you dare to say that I'm the reason Randy, you're the reason cause you were about to force the poor boy to abort his baby!"Punk screamed, all the men were agape in shock, Roman turn to Randy.

"What! he is pregnant? are you serious how is that possible?"Roman asked what was in everybody's mind"yeah Seth can get pregnant, I found out when i first took him to check himself before we had sex."Randy said sadly"wow man really big WOW you got a miracle man it's god bliss, you can have a baby from another man you're lucky man."Batista said laughing, Randy shot him a hateful look his fists clenching"shut the fuck up Dave or i'm gonna knock your fucking teeth!"Randy screamed and was about to attack him but Roman pulled him.

"Fucking stop Randy!"Roman screamed pushing him"you're trying to hide your mistakes and hide the fact that he left because of you, why you wanted to abort his baby? as much as I know it's your baby too!"Roman said, Randy threw himself in the chair"it's bad timing Roman i have to find the money first if anyone knew about this baby it's gonna be the end of Seth's life, you know how much people hate me and they'll use Seth and the baby, i don't want that."Randy replied in a low tone.

"You're not making sense Orton." Roman sat next to him, Randy buried his face in his palms"Seth is like a little baby and you know that! he never walked out of your house alone." "He is a baby!"Batista muttered, Randy got up and punched him in the face"shut the fuck up or i'm gonna kill you!"Randy screamed at him then stormed out of the room"why can't you just shut your mouth."Roman said then followed him.

Randy was standing out staring at the sky, Roman stood next to him"how can i find him? he can't do anything without me..I scared him..he ran to protect his baby from me."Randy wiped his face"he loves you but you wanted to take his baby! that's harsh Randy but we'll find him don't worry."Roman commented patting him on the shoulder"I hope before something bad happen."he said sadly"don't worry we'll spread our men around the state to look for him but if he's out of the state i don't know how to find him!"Roman sighed"we got a lot of allies around the states call them all and give them his photo, find him Roman".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the evening Seth was sitting on the long bench in the park, he was shivering of the night breeze"I'm c..cold!"Seth muttered holding his stomach, he pull out of his backpack a black hoodie, putting it on and zip it after pulling the hood over his head"it's okay baby you'll be warm."Seth wrap his arms around his abdomen slowly getting a little warm, his stomach growling"I'm hungry i want yogurt!"his eyes watered.

He got up walking slowly he stopped in front of food store, he searched in his bag for money but he found nothing so he just stood there looking at the store.

Dean walked out of the store holding paper bag full of snacks waiting for his drinks leaning against his car.

Seth was squatting next to a tree when he saw an old lady walking toward him he got up and stood in front of her, she took a few steps back"hey ma'am i'm hungry and I don't have money!"Seth said nicely eyeing the brown bag, she look at him up and down"go away or you'll regret it."she shoved him away then continued in her way, Seth walked behind the woman"please help me I need to eat please i'm hungry."Seth begged her but she ignored him.

Seth stopped for moment"I'm sorry." Seth ran behind her and snatched the bag from her hand running away"stop you fucking jerk!"she screamed after him trying to run.

Dean was standing in front of his car when he heard the woman screaming and saw a guy running toward him so he stopped in his way, Seth bumped into Dean furiously and Dean immediately wrap his arms around him shoving him to the ground and got on top of him"I'm sorry please don't hurt him please move away please!"Seth screamed, Dean pulled the bag and handed it to the woman"thanks son."she said"it's my job."Dean smiled.

Dean pulled Seth to his feet"you think you can stole like that and run?"he hit him face first against the hood of his car"please don't hit me please I was hungry please."Seth begged him in a low tone with tears, Dean couldn't believe that he heard the guy sniffling,he thought him lying so he look at him and saw his tears, he didn't know what's wrong with that guy"if I let go of your hands you promise that you won't run."Dean asked him feeling sorry for that guy"I promise sir i swear I won't run sir."Seth sobbed, Dean couldn't believe what he was doing but he loosened his grip on Seth wrists.

Seth immediately fell to the ground holding his stomach"you'll be okay baby you're safe."Seth sobbed in a low tone, Dean stared at him briefly then curved next to him"you don't look like a thief!"Dean commented watching Seth wiping his tears"I'm just hungry and i don't have money i asked her to give me some food but she refused and pushed me, i need to eat please don't arrest me I swear i won't do that again please."Seth sobbed looking at Dean.

Dean felt sorry for him he couldn't endure anymore tears"okay okay I'm not going to arrest you stop crying and get up i'll buy you something to eat" Dean said helping Seth to his feet shivering"okay stay here i'll go to the store and buy you some food stay here."Ambrose said, Seth nodded and Dean walk toward the store and Seth walked away too.

After moments Dean return and Seth was gone"fuck!how stupid i am how i trusted him."Dean kicked the tire how could he trust that guy he couldn't believe that, he threw the food on the ground angrily"why you did that?"Seth walked from behind him and picked the bag up, Dean couldn't believe that Seth was picking the food"where did you gone?"Dean looked at him, Seth look up with his puppy eyes"I left my backpack under the tree so I went to bring it"Seth replied as he got up,he handed the bag to Dean trembling.

Dean looked at the bag"it's for you." Dean said looking at Seth"you should give it to me I promise that i won't take the food if someone didn't give it to me"Seth said with an innocent smile, Dean smiled and walk toward the car and opened the door of the passenger side"C'mon, get in the car."said Dean holding the door for him, Seth stared at him shivering"you won't take me to jail right?".

Seth start to fidget looking at him with puppy eyes"what!"Dean laughed at him, he couldn't believe how naive the guy was"promise me sir please i hate the jail, I have a claustrophobia!"Seth was scared that the cop will put him in a cell.

Dean laughed again"okay okay i won't, come on it's cold out and you're shivering".

"Promise me!"Seth said narrowing his eyes in a cute way, Dean smile at him"okay i promise"Dean nodded, Seth smiled and ran toward the car and got in, Dean shook his head laughing as he walk to the driver side and close the door ,he placed the bag in Seth's lap"you can eat it."Dean said with a smile"thanks."Seth opened the bag quickly and start eating the burger eagerly.

Dean watching him"easy man you'll choke."Dean laughed at him then extend the water bottle to him, Seth felt the taste of the vomit on the tip of his tongue so he opened the door and ran out of the car"hey dude where are you going?"Dean screamed after him, Seth stopped in front of trash can to throw up.

Dean got out of the car with the water bottle, he walked toward him, Seth pulled his hair to one side holding it as he kept throwing up, Dean walked next to him extending the bottle, Seth lifted his head coughing trying to catch his breath"are you okay?"Dean placed his hand on his back, Seth nodded"f..fine uh.."Seth extending his palms for Dean to pour some water, Dean pour the water and Seth wash his face and moistened his hair pulling it back, his eyes suddenly watered.

"Randy where are you?"Seth tears fell as he sat on the ground crying, he missed Randy already and feeling lost without him, he missed the older man's arms around him.

Dean lifted his eyebrows"what!"Dean look down at him, he don't even know his name, he bend over and placed his hand on his back"it's okay it's okay." Dean soothed his back tenderly, Seth hugged him crying on his chest"I love him."Seth cried in agony.

Dean didn't understand that guy and why he was crying and who's Randy?Dean pulled him to his feet while he was sobbing"shush...you'll be okay come with me."Dean walked him toward the car"I'm hungry."Seth sobbed making the cop smile"okay come with me"Dean opened the door to him.

"I want a hot chocolate!"Seth whined like a child wiping his tears"hot chocolate?"Dean was surprised but he didn't want him to cry"okay"Dean closed the door and ran to the driver side, he slid in and give Seth the food,Seth shook his head"you have to eat." Dean give it to him, Seth took it and start to eat.

After he was done Seth yawned, Dean's phone buzzed, he got out of the car to answer it Seth felt drowsy so he laid his head back in his seat.

"Hi Cody!"Dean answered"where are you man?"Cody said through the phone"long story, tell mr Colter that i'm taking the rest of the night off".

"what! Dean Ambrose is taking the day off you never did that before, it most be something serious!"Cody teased"stop idiot!i'll talk to you later okay bye." Dean pull his phone to end the call but he could hear him screaming, Dean return to the car and heard some snores, he turn to his right and saw the guy a sleep, a smile formed on his lips, because of all his drama he didn't got the chance to look at him closely.

He was ridiculously naive and Dean find it cute and he wanted to help that guy, Dean grab the blanket from the back seat and cover him"I don't even know your name!"he muttered looking down and saw the backpack.

He was curious to know him so he opened it and was surprised when he saw the dummy, he took the teddy bear dummy out and smiled"how innocent!"Dean's heart flutter, he placed the dummy in his lap then saw a frame, he pull it out and saw that it was a photo of the naive boy with tall blade man with carmel coloured skin, the man got steal blue eyes.

"That most be Randy, that explains alot! he is gay"Dean muttered with a huge smile on his face, he placed his items back in the bag and place it next to him starting the car driving home.

A/N:Hi guys! it's been a while right? hope that somebody missed me ;-)  
I wasn't updating cause of some network errors, ahhh I hope that some day we will have some good internet. any way tell me whatcha think my lovers.

Oh! I almost forgot to say Happy New Year. ...

LOVE YOU ALL

Randy opened his eyes in the morning Seth wasn't there, looking around in room he saw the bathroom door closed and he thought that Seth was hiding"Seth C'mon we will be late!"he heard nothing"Seth the abortion appointment is in half-hour so come on!"still nothing.

He got up knocking on the door"Seth! Seth!"he opened the door but Seth wasn't there, Randy walked downstairs searching for Seth in everywhere but he didn't appear"Seth!"he start to feel uncomfortable cause Seth wasn't home, he ran to the front door looking in every direction, he wiped his face then he saw Punk's car he ran toward it.

Punk was drinking coffee in his car"Punk Seth is not here! you saw him?"Punk shook his head"what! Where is him?"Randy kicked the car"let's go and look for him maybe he still around!"Randy got in the car as Punk started his engine.

Seth was snoring when he felt someone shaking him he opened his eyes"wake up kid we are in Cincinnati"Seth sat down he felt his stomach flipping, the throw up was about to come again, he pushed the man away from the door and ran out, the man looked at him throwing up"what's wrong with him?"the man got in his truck driving away.

Seth wiped his mouth by the back of his hand, he looked around nothing looked familiar he felt a bit scared he was distracted by the growls of his stomach he rubbed on it"it's okay baby I'll feed you, just wait."he start to walk in everywhere not knowing where to go, he pulled his backpack and placed it on the ground pulling out bar of chocolate and he was ready to eat it when he felt pair of blue baby eyes glaring at him.

He turned to the left to see who's the owner, a smile formed on his lips when he saw a small baby around two looking at the chocolate in his hands,Seth walked to the baby and knelt in front of him"are you hungry baby?" Seth patted the boy's hair when he nodded"I'm hungry too."Seth looked at the chocolate, he suddenly smiled"okay I'll cut it in two one for you and the other for me, okay?"Seth said smiling.

The boy smiled to Seth, Seth cut the chocolate"this is for you, what's your name?".

"I'm Sami"the boy replied as he took the chocolate"I'm Seth nice to meet you Sami."Seth kissed him"thanks."the boy said the ran away, Seth stood to his feet smiling, he looked at his stomch and placed his hand over it"it's only one half for us baby now you can eat it"Seth ate the chocolate while he was walking.

Randy kicked the chairs in his site all the gang members around him"relax Randy we'll find him."Roman said in a low voice cause he know how hard to deal with Randy when he is angry.

"What if some one kidnapped him?"he looked toward Punk"it's all your fucking fault!"Randy punched him, Roman ran to Randy to block him from Punk"you're idiot you should be the one who watch the house!"Randy screamed trying to reach him.

"I'm a fucking human i need rest and don't you dare to say that I'm the reason Randy, you're the reason cause you were about to force the poor boy to abort his baby!"Punk screamed, all the men were agape in shock, Roman turn to Randy.

"What! he is pregnant? are you serious how is that possible?"Roman asked what was in everybody's mind"yeah Seth can get pregnant, I found out when i first took him to check himself before we had sex."Randy said sadly"wow man really big WOW you got a miracle man it's god bliss, you can have a baby from another man you're lucky man."Batista said laughing, Randy shot him a hateful look his fists clenching"shut the fuck up Dave or i'm gonna knock your fucking teeth!"Randy screamed and was about to attack him but Roman pulled him.

"Fucking stop Randy!"Roman screamed pushing him"you're trying to hide your mistakes and hide the fact that he left because of you, why you wanted to abort his baby? as much as I know it's your baby too!"Roman said, Randy threw himself in the chair"it's bad timing Roman i have to find the money first if anyone knew about this baby it's gonna be the end of Seth's life, you know how much people hate me and they'll use Seth and the baby, i don't want that."Randy replied in a low tone.

"You're not making sense Orton." Roman sat next to him, Randy buried his face in his palms"Seth is like a little baby and you know that! he never walked out of your house alone." "He is a baby!"Batista muttered, Randy got up and punched him in the face"shut the fuck up or i'm gonna kill you!"Randy screamed at him then stormed out of the room"why can't you just shut your mouth."Roman said then followed him.

Randy was standing out staring at the sky, Roman stood next to him"how can i find him? he can't do anything without me..I scared him..he ran to protect his baby from me."Randy wiped his face"he loves you but you wanted to take his baby! that's harsh Randy but we'll find him don't worry."Roman commented patting him on the shoulder"I hope before something bad happen."he said sadly"don't worry we'll spread our men around the state to look for him but if he's out of the state i don't know how to find him!"Roman sighed"we got a lot of allies around the states call them all and give them his photo, find him Roman".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the evening Seth was sitting on the long bench in the park, he was shivering of the night breeze"I'm c..cold!"Seth muttered holding his stomach, he pull out of his backpack a black hoodie, putting it on and zip it after pulling the hood over his head"it's okay baby you'll be warm."Seth wrap his arms around his abdomen slowly getting a little warm, his stomach growling"I'm hungry i want yogurt!"his eyes watered.

He got up walking slowly he stopped in front of food store, he searched in his bag for money but he found nothing so he just stood there looking at the store.

Dean walked out of the store holding paper bag full of snacks waiting for his drinks leaning against his car.

Seth was squatting next to a tree when he saw an old lady walking toward him he got up and stood in front of her, she took a few steps back"hey ma'am i'm hungry and I don't have money!"Seth said nicely eyeing the brown bag, she look at him up and down"go away or you'll regret it."she shoved him away then continued in her way, Seth walked behind the woman"please help me I need to eat please i'm hungry."Seth begged her but she ignored him.

Seth stopped for moment"I'm sorry." Seth ran behind her and snatched the bag from her hand running away"stop you fucking jerk!"she screamed after him trying to run.

Dean was standing in front of his car when he heard the woman screaming and saw a guy running toward him so he stopped in his way, Seth bumped into Dean furiously and Dean immediately wrap his arms around him shoving him to the ground and got on top of him"I'm sorry please don't hurt him please move away please!"Seth screamed, Dean pulled the bag and handed it to the woman"thanks son."she said"it's my job."Dean smiled.

Dean pulled Seth to his feet"you think you can stole like that and run?"he hit him face first against the hood of his car"please don't hit me please I was hungry please."Seth begged him in a low tone with tears, Dean couldn't believe that he heard the guy sniffling,he thought him lying so he look at him and saw his tears, he didn't know what's wrong with that guy"if I let go of your hands you promise that you won't run."Dean asked him feeling sorry for that guy"I promise sir i swear I won't run sir."Seth sobbed, Dean couldn't believe what he was doing but he loosened his grip on Seth wrists.

Seth immediately fell to the ground holding his stomach"you'll be okay baby you're safe."Seth sobbed in a low tone, Dean stared at him briefly then curved next to him"you don't look like a thief!"Dean commented watching Seth wiping his tears"I'm just hungry and i don't have money i asked her to give me some food but she refused and pushed me, i need to eat please don't arrest me I swear i won't do that again please."Seth sobbed looking at Dean.

Dean felt sorry for him he couldn't endure anymore tears"okay okay I'm not going to arrest you stop crying and get up i'll buy you something to eat" Dean said helping Seth to his feet shivering"okay stay here i'll go to the store and buy you some food stay here."Ambrose said, Seth nodded and Dean walk toward the store and Seth walked away too.

After moments Dean return and Seth was gone"fuck!how stupid i am how i trusted him."Dean kicked the tire how could he trust that guy he couldn't believe that, he threw the food on the ground angrily"why you did that?"Seth walked from behind him and picked the bag up, Dean couldn't believe that Seth was picking the food"where did you gone?"Dean looked at him, Seth look up with his puppy eyes"I left my backpack under the tree so I went to bring it"Seth replied as he got up,he handed the bag to Dean trembling.

Dean looked at the bag"it's for you." Dean said looking at Seth"you should give it to me I promise that i won't take the food if someone didn't give it to me"Seth said with an innocent smile, Dean smiled and walk toward the car and opened the door of the passenger side"C'mon, get in the car."said Dean holding the door for him, Seth stared at him shivering"you won't take me to jail right?".

Seth start to fidget looking at him with puppy eyes"what!"Dean laughed at him, he couldn't believe how naive the guy was"promise me sir please i hate the jail, I have a claustrophobia!"Seth was scared that the cop will put him in a cell.

Dean laughed again"okay okay i won't, come on it's cold out and you're shivering".

"Promise me!"Seth said narrowing his eyes in a cute way, Dean smile at him"okay i promise"Dean nodded, Seth smiled and ran toward the car and got in, Dean shook his head laughing as he walk to the driver side and close the door ,he placed the bag in Seth's lap"you can eat it."Dean said with a smile"thanks."Seth opened the bag quickly and start eating the burger eagerly.

Dean watching him"easy man you'll choke."Dean laughed at him then extend the water bottle to him, Seth felt the taste of the vomit on the tip of his tongue so he opened the door and ran out of the car"hey dude where are you going?"Dean screamed after him, Seth stopped in front of trash can to throw up.

Dean got out of the car with the water bottle, he walked toward him, Seth pulled his hair to one side holding it as he kept throwing up, Dean walked next to him extending the bottle, Seth lifted his head coughing trying to catch his breath"are you okay?"Dean placed his hand on his back, Seth nodded"f..fine uh.."Seth extending his palms for Dean to pour some water, Dean pour the water and Seth wash his face and moistened his hair pulling it back, his eyes suddenly watered.

"Randy where are you?"Seth tears fell as he sat on the ground crying, he missed Randy already and feeling lost without him, he missed the older man's arms around him.

Dean lifted his eyebrows"what!"Dean look down at him, he don't even know his name, he bend over and placed his hand on his back"it's okay it's okay." Dean soothed his back tenderly, Seth hugged him crying on his chest"I love him."Seth cried in agony.

Dean didn't understand that guy and why he was crying and who's Randy?Dean pulled him to his feet while he was sobbing"shush...you'll be okay come with me."Dean walked him toward the car"I'm hungry."Seth sobbed making the cop smile"okay come with me"Dean opened the door to him.

"I want a hot chocolate!"Seth whined like a child wiping his tears"hot chocolate?"Dean was surprised but he didn't want him to cry"okay"Dean closed the door and ran to the driver side, he slid in and give Seth the food,Seth shook his head"you have to eat." Dean give it to him, Seth took it and start to eat.

After he was done Seth yawned, Dean's phone buzzed, he got out of the car to answer it Seth felt drowsy so he laid his head back in his seat.

"Hi Cody!"Dean answered"where are you man?"Cody said through the phone"long story, tell mr Colter that i'm taking the rest of the night off".

"what! Dean Ambrose is taking the day off you never did that before, it most be something serious!"Cody teased"stop idiot!i'll talk to you later okay bye." Dean pull his phone to end the call but he could hear him screaming, Dean return to the car and heard some snores, he turn to his right and saw the guy a sleep, a smile formed on his lips, because of all his drama he didn't got the chance to look at him closely.

He was ridiculously naive and Dean find it cute and he wanted to help that guy, Dean grab the blanket from the back seat and cover him"I don't even know your name!"he muttered looking down and saw the backpack.

He was curious to know him so he opened it and was surprised when he saw the dummy, he took the teddy bear dummy out and smiled"how innocent!"Dean's heart flutter, he placed the dummy in his lap then saw a frame, he pull it out and saw that it was a photo of the naive boy with tall blade man with carmel coloured skin, the man got steal blue eyes.

"That most be Randy, that explains alot! he is gay"Dean muttered with a huge smile on his face, he placed his items back in the bag and place it next to him starting the car driving home.

A/N:Hi guys! it's been a while right? hope that somebody missed me ;-)  
I wasn't updating cause of some network errors, ahhh I hope that some day we will have some good internet. any way tell me whatcha think my lovers.

Oh! I almost forgot to say Happy New Year. ...

LOVE YOU ALL 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:yay it's me with update for my lovers, thank you guys so much and I love you soooo sooo much.

Randy was sitting on the couch with beer bottle hanging between his fingers, he laid his head back and look at the table next to him at the photo"Seth please come home, please i don't want to lose you, I love you Seth"Randy muttered.

Randy wasn't weak but when it come to Seth he can't endure him being away, he gotta find him and picked up his phone up dialling Roman's number"Hi Rome! What's the last news, did you find Seth or any trace could guide me to him?"Randy's voice was sad and Roman felt sorry for his friend"no I called Bray i told him and he said that he'll send his men to look for him and I called Brock and he said that he'll do the same so don't worry we'll find him"Roman tried to comfort him"okay and what about the money?"Randy said sipping his beer.

"John and the rest is working to find it,Randy you need so rest man!"Roman said in a low tone"ill don't worry, if you found anything about Seth please call me"Randy didn't care that sounded desperate in that moment"i'll, don't worry"with that Roman hung up, Randy sighed"I don't want to lose you or my baby, please come back to me please"Randy muttered sadly.

Dean stopped the car and looked to his right at the younger man, he smiled when he remembered the dummy, so he pull it out of the bag and held it in his hand in front of Seth face then he nudged his face with the bear"wake up come on wake up"Dean hit him lightly a few times with it"stop"Seth whined tiredly but Dean didn't stop, Seth opened his eyes and saw his dummy in front of his face"Timmy!"Seth snatched the bear from Dean who start laughing at him.

"Really Timmy!"Dean kept laughing, Seth stared at him oddly"why are you laughing?"Seth hugged the bear, Dean turned to him"I'm laughing at you,you're adult man, i can't believe that you're holding a dummy, how old are you?"Dean stopped for moment waiting for his answer"I'm 28"Seth answered innocently, Dean burst laughing"you gotta be kidding me you're 28 and you're still playing in children teddy bears!"Dean laughed.

Seth felt the tears forming in his eyes as Dean kept laughing"stop!"Seth said in a low tone then look down at the bear in his hands as one tear rolled down his cheek, he slowly opened the door and grab his backpack and got out of the car his tears falling"where are you going?"Dean screamed after him but Seth didn't stop, Dean got out of the car"hey stop!"Dean screamed but Seth kept ignoring him so Dean ran after him"I'm fucking calling!"Dean grab his arm turning him around.

Dean was surprised when Seth look up his eyes red and puffy"you're mocking me"Seth sobbed with tears, Dean immediately regret it and felt like an asshole for hurting the younger man feelings, Dean reached his hand and grab Seth's pulling him slowly"I'm sorry I didn't know that you're hypersensitive I'm really sorry"Dean pulled him but Seth pull away"I don't need your help we'll be fine"Seth walked toward a single tree beside the street, he sat down supporting his back against the tree pulling his knees against his chest sobbing.

"C'mon man i was just kidding"Dean walked to Seth and knelt in front of him"look i'm sorry i was playing with you"Seth remain silent sobbing"look i didn't laugh since months i'm sorry now come on let's go inside so I can make you something to eat"Dean said nicely but deep down he start to lose it,Seth kept his gazes on the ground,Dean's jaw tightened.

"Fuck this! Stay here and don't you dare to come to me!"Dean screamed making the innocent boy flinch, Dean stormed toward his car he got inside it and drive away.

Seth felt the tears in his eyes"Randy I miss you!"Seth buried his face in his fores, he placed his hand over his stomach"sorry baby we'll go back to daddy it's just not now"Seth wrap his arms around himself leaning against the tree"we'll be fine baby"Seth closed his eyes at the drained tears on his dark long eyelashes.

Dean arrived to the police station, he walked into the station he was angry,Cody saw him and ran up to him"Hi dude!"Cody saw the look that Dean gave him and he knew that his friend was angry"what's wrong man?"Cody pulled him aside"I just came to give you the keys and i'm not in the mode to talk"Dean threw the keys and was about to leave"hey hey stop! we need to talk and talk immediately"Cody pulled him by the arm toward one of the empty rooms.

Cody locked the door then turn to Dean who took a seat next to the table"what's wrong"Cody asked, Dean look up"it's that stubborn son of.."Dean was so angry, Cody sat next to him"okay breath and tell what's the story from the beginning"Cody said looking at his friend as start to tell him his story.

Randy was sitting on the bed looking at Seth's side, he lay on his side looking at the pillow that Seth love, he smiled and remembered the day when he bought that pillow, when Seth convinced him to lie in the middle of the store next to him, Randy hugged the pillow hard inhaling the remnant of Seth scent"I don't want to lose your scent, baby please come back"Randy muttered in the pillow hugging it tightly.

He doesn't want the scent to leave his breathes, he wanted to stay like that but the sound of his phone ringing interrupted him, he reached his hand to grab his phone, he lifted it and saw Roman's name he immediately got up"yes Rome anything about Seth"Randy said, Roman sighed"no it's not about Seth, it's about the money John thinks that he know where's the money, we think it's one of Hunter's old friends his name Rick Flare I think you know him".

"I know him, get ready all of you i'm coming we'll get the money"Randy got up and saw one of Seth's photos on the night stand, he grab it"I love you baby, i'll find the money and i'll bring you home so I can take care of you and our baby"Randy kissed the glassy frame and placed it down.

Cody smiled"that's it Deano, it's look to me that he is innocent not stubborn"Cody said"i'm telling you that he got angry because i laughed at his ugly teddy bear, he's acting like babies, that idiot"Cody know how stubborn Dean was and he get angry at the stubborn people"you know what i want to see him, if you're right he'll probably stay under the tree til the morning so let's go!"Cody got up and Dean followed him.

Seth was snoring under the tree holding himself. a drunk man was walking along the street he leaned against the tree that Seth was sleeping on, he look down and saw Seth, he smiled"hey hey"the drunk man sat next to him, Seth slowly opened his eyes, he flinched when he saw the drunk bearded man looking at him"hi man,y..you l..look li..ke me.. so let's d..rink tog..ether"the man extended the bottle to him,Seth shook his head"thanks i don't drink"Seth muttered looking around, he was scared of that man.

The huge man got closer to him placing the bottle on the ground and when Seth tried to get away he grabbed his wrist"no..no st..ay wi..th me i'll m..ake dri..nk it okay"the man saw how scared Seth was"no please i don't want leave me alone"Seth tried to free his hand but the man tightened his grip"he..y I just w..ant us to be fr..iends I'm Rowan and y..you" the man asked as he grab his bottle.

Seth was looking at him his eyes full of fear"Seth i'm Seth please don't hurt me!"Seth was shaking his other hand was around his stomach, Rowan laughed"no i'm just gonna give you a drink"he pushed him to the ground and got on top of him holding the alcohol bottle above his head"open up Sethie boy"Rowan grabbed Seth's jaw and Seth was struggling underneath him, he felt the tears forming at the corner of his eyes"please no please!"Seth pleaded his arm around his stomach.

"I'm not hu..rting you Seth i'm g..giving you some of my d..rink"he took a sip of the bottle then tightened his grip on Seth's jaw forcing him to open his mouth"NO!"Seth start to cry as the big bearded man poured the drink in his mouth, Seth gagging and struggling underneath him so the rest splashed over his clothes, hair and some of it in his nose.

Dean arrived with Cody"where is him?"Cody looked at Dean, Dean look at him"I told you under the fucking tree it's the only one in this neighborhood"Dean said looking at the tree he stopped in his track when he saw a big man pinning the smaller man to the ground and pouring the drink over his face"Fuck!"Dean ran to him"Dean wait!"Cody followed him.

Dean pulled the man away and got on top of him punching him in the face, Seth up and crawl to the tree holding his stomach crying and coughing, Cody knelt in front of Seth"it's okay you're save"Cody soothed his back but Seth kept on crying"I don't want to lose my baby"Seth sobbed got on fours next to the tree and put two fingers in his mouth trying to force himself to vomit.

Cody ran toward Dean"stop Dean enough!"Cody pulled him away from the drunk man"get the hell away from here"Dean was panting, Rowan got up and walk away laughing.

Dean look toward Seth and saw him shivering his hair wet and his clothes, his chin on his kness looking at the ground, he was holding his kness to his chest sobbing with alcohol covering his face.

Cody loosened his grip on Dean who walk toward Seth, he knelt in front of him he didn't know why but he felt sorry for the guy, he lifted his hand and took his hair away from his face"it's okay don't cry"Dean cupped his cheek, Seth look up his eyes red and puffy"I'm scared i don't want to lose him"Seth sobbed shivering ,Dean pulled him against his chest but he didn't understand the words that guy was saying"it's okay come with me"Dean got up pulling him to his feet.

Dean pulled his house keys and handed them to Cody who walk ahead of look at his hand and didn't find his backpack"my bag!"Seth pull away and ran back to his place grabbing it with shaky hands and walk toward Dean whom wrap his arm around his shoulder guiding him toward his house, they entered the house.

Cody was standing next to the door,Dean walked Seth to the couch then turned to his friend"Dean I'm leaving if you needed anything just call me"Cody said, Dean nodded with a smile"see you"Dean waved to him, Dean sat next to him"I guess you need a shower"Dean tugged his hoodie, Seth unzip it then took it off"I'm sorry i'll leave in the morning"Seth muttered in a low tone"let's not talk about this now, i'll get the shower ready for you"Seth looked down at his dampen t-shirt and pulled it above his head and threw it on the floor pulling his hair up in a high ponytail with a few errant strands over his beautiful face.

Dean placed a towel next to the shower sink then walked out toward his drawers digging into them, he found old pair of shorts and a small t-shirt and placed them on the bed then walk downstairs, he found the pretty boy shirtless sitting on the ground pulling his socks off.

Dean gulped when he saw the guy's body, he couldn't tear his eyes from him, his caramel skin and his sculpted small body, Dean look away he didn't know why he was checking him out like this he doesn't even know his name.

Seth look up and Dean find himself smiling at how adorable the guy looks with the strands over his face, he was lost in his brown innocent eyes, Dean coughed"shower is ready"Dean said and Seth got up and walk in front of Dean"can you show me where's the bathroom sir"Seth said innocently, Dean smiled at the word'sir'"okay and my name is Dean Ambrose not sir"Dean said, Seth eyes widened and he placed his hand on his mouth.

"What!"Dean didn't know why he was staring at him like that"Dean!you're an actor i saw a movie and his name was Dean too but his second name wasn't Ambrose"Seth looked down"and he wasn't blonde too, ugh I don't know"Seth shook his head in embarrassment, Dean smiled at him"you're so cute for an adult"Dean said, Seth blushed and rub the back of his neck looking down"anyway you didn't tell me your name"Seth smiled.

"I'm Seth...Seth Orton"he frowned and placed his hand on his stomach when he remembered Randy, Dean noticed that and walk to him"are you okay?"Dean placed his hand on his shoulder, Seth look up his eyes glittering with fresh tears"can i hug you?"Seth muttered, Dean felt weird toward him"are you gay?"Dean suddenly said, Seth look up with wide eyes afraid that Dean was a homophobic"it's okay tell me, I'm actually bisexual"Dean said, Seth sighed in relief nodding.

"Yes I am"Seth muttered, Dean stepped closer and hugged him"don't worry i'll hug you and I'm not gonna hurt you you okay"Dean assured him, Seth nodded against his chest"okay now can you show me the bathroom"Seth pull away"follow me"Dean walked upstairs with Seth right behind him"this is the bathroom"Dean pointed toward the door, Seth smiled and walk into the bathroom and closed the door not locking it, Dean smiled"why he didn't lock the door?"Dean smiled taking his suit off. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:This story is my favorite after Possession and Jealousy art cause it contains alot of feelings and I can't believe that I'm writing a great something like this give this story a chance it's getting better and better...

Randy walked into the large house there was Batista and Luke standing on the door"there's only Rick and his daughter"Luke informed him, Randy nodded and walk toward the living room where Rick was sitting on the couch his daughter hugging him, Randy sat on the chair across of him and placed his gun on the table, Randy look up with his piercing blue eyes.

"So Rick let's make a deal, you give the money and no one will get hurt"Randy said looking at him, Rick laughed"you're not idiot Randy? you know Hunter don't trust me why you think he'll give it to me!"Rick commented, Randy laughed coldly rubbing his chin"really! look i'm not in the mood to argue with you so GIVE ME THE DAMN MONEY!"Randy screamed with venom, Rick hugged his daughter"listen to me Randy i don't know anything about the money so cut the crap!"Rick replied angrily.

Randy got up and placed one hand on his hip and rubbing his head with the other, he suddenly grabbed Charlotte arm pulling her up holding the gun against her head"give me the damn money or else"Randy screamed"daddy!"she screamed"please Randy don't hurt her I swear i don't know anything about the money"Rick cried, Randy shook his head"you don't understand me"Randy shot Rick's daughter in the temple.

"Charlotte!"Rick screamed with agony as his daughter fell on his lap blood streaming from her head"my baby"Rick held her against his chest put the gun in Rick head"the money or you'll follow her!"Randy screamed, Rick look up tears falling"I said i don't know anything you fucking jer.."before he could continue his sentence Randy shot him in the head"FUCK FUCK"Randy kicked the chair, he turn to Batista and Luke and Roman"clean the fucking place, and Roman tell John to find anyone who could be hiding the money, i'll go home"Randy was about to leave but he stopped"and don't forget to find Seth"Randy said then left.

Dean was laying on his bed, he yawned and looked toward the bathroom door"what's wrong with him?he is there almost since hour, i'll wait a little then i'll check on him"Dean muttered and got up walking downstairs.

He opened the fridge and took out soda can and yogurt, he took a spoon then walk back upstairs sitting on his bed.

Five minutes later Dean got up"maybe something happened to him!"Dean rushed toward the bathroom, he opened the door and stopped when he saw the condition Seth was in.

He smiled at him and knelt in front of the tub.  
Seth was laying on his side into the tube one leg and arm dangling on the edge of the tub and the watercovering his body, his head resting next to the sink with his jeans as a pillow underneath his head, his hair wet over his stared at him for moment, the guy was pretty so pretty, cute and so innocent, he slowly got up and grab a towel, he slowly patted him on his shoulder"hey !hey you're in the water"Dean shook him.

Seth patted his eyelashes a few times and rubbed his eyes then look up at Dean"I'm sleepy"Seth muttered and closed his eyes"no no get up and put some clothes then you can lay on my bed"Dean said Seth look at him"okay"Seth yawned then lifted his head and sat up and look down then toward Dean"give me the towel please"Seth said and Dean extend it to him, Seth stared at him"and turn your face"Seth demanded, Dean smiled and turn his head.

Seth got up and wrap the towel around his waist,he stepped out of the tub his body swaying"you can look now"Seth said and when he was about to walk he suddenly felt dizzy, Dean turn around and saw him swaying"Smith!"Dean looked at him"i'm dizzy"Seth lost his balance"hey!"Dean caught him in his arms"you! are you okay, wake up"Dean carried him bridal style toward the bed,he placed him on the matters and sat next to him, he took his hair away from his face.

"Open your eyes Smith"Seth slowly opened his eyes"I'm Seth not Smith"Seth muttered sleepily, Dean smiled at him then grab the t-shirt that was on the bed"come on put this on"Dean helped him to sat up"it's too big"Seth whined holding the t-shirt"no it's not too big, come on put on"Dean forced him to wear it, Seth groaned and turned his face away pouting, Dean smiled"you're acting like babies"Dean commented smiling, Seth face lit up when he saw plastic can of yogurt he crawled to the other side and took it, he frowned when he realize that it was empty.

Dean look at him and couldn't stop himself from eyeing Seth's lower body but he quickly look up and saw him holding the empty plastic"you want some?"Seth look at Dean when he spoke and nodded"please we want some of yogurt"Seth pleaded with puppy eyes, Dean smiled and grab the short"okay put this on and i'll get you one" "three"Seth screamed, Dean shot him wonder look"please"Seth whispered and look down, Dean smiled"okay i'll bring you four, just put this on"Dean walked out of the bedroom.

Seth smiled and look at his stomach"you'll get your yogurt baby"Seth smiled but he frowned as he looked at the t-shirt he didn't like it at all, he puffed and pull on it then release it, he look around and saw the yogurt plastic, he smiled then grab it, there was remnant in the bottom, he put his fingers inside it and pull them out with some yogurt and wiped them at the front of the t-shirt staining it, he smiled throwing the empty can on the ground.

Dean return with four plastic of yogurt, Dean stopped when he saw Seth looking at him in a strange way"what!"Dean look at him, Seth pointed at his own chest"what!"Dean didn't understand him"I don't want it it's dirty"Seth whined, Dean arched his eyebrow"really!you didn't stain it cause you don't like it, did you?"Seth shook his head looking at the yogurt in Dean's hand"no it's an accident"Seth said longing the yogurt .

Dean wanted to smiled but he showed Seth a frown instead and he got an idea to please himself"okay take it off"Seth did so ,Dean smiled when the perfect body appeared, he wanted to touch him so badly, Dean licked his lips smirking but his smile disappear when he noticed that Seth was looking at him scratching his arm,Dean faked a cough"you know what?since you spotted my t-shirt you will sleep shirtless"Dean said.

Seth frowned and look down nodding"okay"almost like a whisper from Seth's mouth. Dean felt nad upsetting that guy just to fulfill his desire"okay okay i'll give you another t-shirt"Dean was about to walk toward the closet, he was surprised when Seth ran before him so he stopped in his place looking at him.

Seth opened the closet and start to look through the clothes for something to wear, he tossed a few t-shirts behind his back, one of them hit Dean in the face"I want a blue or white t-shirt"Seth said still digging through the closet.

Seth grab a white t-shirt and smiled then turn to Dean who's face covered,and his arms folded against his chest,Seth walked to him and remove the t-shirt"sorry"Seth patted his eyelashes cutely"you find a t-shirt?"Dean said with fake smile"yup"Seth nodded smiling"good"Dean grab him by his bare biceps turning him toward the closet ,leaned forward against Seth's ear.

Dean stopped for moment the smell of Seth body hit him, he leaned even more to inhale more and more of that smell,his body was so close to him, he closed his eyes for moment. Seth look at him"are you sleepy?"Seth with his finger nudge him on his nose, Dean opened his eyes feeling embarrassed, he looked down still holding Seth"no no uh did you find a t-shirt?"Dean repeated, Seth nodded with a smile,Dean gulped"g..good now arrange your mess"Dean said then let go of him walking toward the bed laying on his back he covered his face with his palms.

'fuck what i am thinking about, he is leaving in the morning and I don't want any relationship currently'Dean thought to himself"Fuck"he muttered.

Seth frowned then turn to Dean"I hate arranging clothes"Seth whined playing with the t-shirt in his hands"you have to learn Smith""it's Seth, Seth, Seth you hear me Seth not Smith"Seth said hating the way Dean always forgetting his name"okay Seth learn"Dean replied not moving his hands from his face.

Seth puffed then knelt to the ground to gather the clothes, he put them into the closet he stopped when he saw something familiar, he moved the clothes a little and suddenly screamed falling to the ground.

Dean lifted his head and saw him on the ground crawling on his hands backward"what's wrong?Dean got up and knelt in front of him. Seth was shaking, he reached his shaky hand to grab Dean hand pulling him closer"g..g..un there's g..gun"Seth clinged to him shaking, Dean rolled his eyes"it's normal to have a gun when you're cop"Dean commented"you're cop"Seth look up as Dean laughed"yeah and almost arrested you in case you forgot"Dean mocked laughing.

Seth frowned"anyway i hate guns"Seth whined still on the ground, Dean kept laughing, he fell next to Seth laughing, Seth felt like a joke "are you laughing at me again?"Seth look up at him, Dean didn't stop"stop laughing."Seth whined with tears. Dean should've known that Seth so sensitive person. Seth laid on the ground crying.

Dean heard a sobs he stopped laughing, Dean look at his naked back, he got closer to Seth and placed his hand on Seth's lower back tracing his fingers over the tan body"Seth"Dean sound like a whisper"why you're always laughing at me?"Dean sighed placing his hands on the small shoulders"look man I'm so sorry"Seth sat on the ground Indian style wiping his tears and his stomach start to growl"don't do this again please, I hate when somebody is laughing at me"Dean grabbed his hand"I'm so sorry I promise it won't happen again eat something your stomach is growling!"Seth throw his head on Dean's chest to feel safe and comfortable, the bigger man smiled placing his hand on the back of Seth's head.

Seth pulled from the hug getting up and taking the yogurt plastic and eating eagerly staining the corners of his mouth with white"Dean you're living here alone?"Ambrose sat next to him on the bed"yeah, I love it"Seth finished the first can and took the second, Dean was watching him with a grin"yeah, yummy!"the second can was empty placing his hand on his stomach"I think that's enough, I'm sleepy"Seth laid on the bed"Seth tell me about yourself"Seth yawned pulling the covers over his body"Mr cop I'm sleepy now please we will talk in the morning"the cop nodded watching as Seth sat up again.

"Timmy!"Dean grinned watching as Seth walked toward his bag taking out the teddy bear"I'm sorry but I can't sleep without him!"Seth laid with the dummy on his chest, Dean noticed that Seth mouth was spotted with the yogurt"Seth your mouth!"the older male reached his hand wiping Seth lips with his thumb, his whole body shivered at the touch, his lips were softly smooth, fuck he couldn't take his hand away, Seth was watching the blonde with a smile as he finally took his hand away"thanks, Dean will you sleep next to me?"Seth watched the man closing his eyes.

"It's okay if you don't like sleeping with me, good night"Seth pulled the covers over his body. Dean opened his eyes seeing Seth eyes close he was so confused not knowing what he was feeling toward the small boy"Seth I'll sleep here if you want"Seth smiled"of course I'm not taking a big space of the bed anyway"Ambrose smiled as slide on the other side of the bed looking directly in Seth's face and wishing that this thoughts in his head would disappear in the morning.

A/N:Whatcha guys think about this?

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Dean tossed in his bed and his hand was on something warm he cracked his eyes open lazily to see where his hand landed; it was over Seth's chest he moved it lightly rubbing at the soft skin, he shifted on his elbow watching the innocent boy asleep, the sunshine was making his features look even prettier, his little pink mouth, his long black eyelashes, his smothe black/blonde hair, shit! that guy was fucking pretty.

Dean smiled as the boy start to move, Seth groaned in hurt as he held his stomach"oh gooood!"Seth screamed getting up rubbing his stomach"are you okay?"Seth didn't say anything he just got up running to the bathroom"hey Seth!"Dean followed him but he took a step back when he saw him puking he turned his head not to see the vomit but the gags and coughs made him get in to help the poor boy.

Dean kneeled next to him soothing his back"it's okay"Dean whispered taking Seth blonde locks behind his ear, Seth wiped his mouth by the back of his hand tears falling down his face"when this is gonna stop? Where are you Randy I'm hurting"Seth sobbed holding onto Dean's chest, Dean wanted so badly to know that Randy guy but right now he just pulled the pretty to his chest soothing his hair"I'm hurting!".

"You want me to take you to the doctor?"Seth shook his head getting up"no thanks, Nikki told me that this is normal"Dean wasn't understanding the guy but he'll asked him about everything, he always wanted a innocent and naive people in his life and he thought that Seth was one of them"okay, go and lay on bed I'll make some breakfast and if you needed anything just call out my name, okay?"Seth nodded with a innocent grin.

Randy was sleeping on the couch hugging one of Seth favorite t-shirts when a knock on the door made him flinch"Seth! I knew that you'll come back"he got up opening the door but it wasn't Seth"hey Randy!"Roman entered the house"anything 'bout Seth?"Roman sat on the couch"yeah"Randy eyes widened"Fuck Reigns why are you mum? Say something"Roman sighed"there's a guy named Jack when he saw Seth's photo he immediately said that he saw him, he also said that he was wearing a black skinny jeans and a green t-shirt with a backpack and he was walking nervously"Randy got up.

"That's it? where is Seth Roman?"he screamed kicking the table"relax man".

"I want to see that guy right now!"Roman nodded, Randy took his keys rushing out of the house.

"Dean! Dean!"Seth screamed playing with his dummy, Dean rushed in the room worry all over his face"what! Are you okay?"Seth smiled placing his dummy on his lap"I want to go downstairs"Dean narrowed his eyes placing his hands on his hips"really! And what can I do for you?"Seth smiled with a puppy cute eyes look"I thought you don't want me to step out of this room! And I'm just asking you if I can go downstairs"Dean couldn't do anything but to smile at the innocent boy and the dummy that he holds always.

"Okay you can go downstairs and you can step in any place in this house"Seth placed his dummy on the bed and when he got up his head spun he stopped in his place holding his head for a minute, Dean got closer"Seth! Are you okay?"Seth nodded walking slowly Dean followed him, Seth's head spun again but this time he fainted.

Dean saw the boy falling and he held him in the right time"hey! Seth"Dean carried him to the bed"Seth man! Seth"he slapped him lightly trying to wake him up, Seth opened his eyes slowly placing his hand on his head"Seth! Seth! Hey can you hear me?"Seth looked around the room and back at Dean"Seth! Are you okay"Seth nodded sitting up against the headboard"what happened to you man?"Seth start to massage his temples.

"It's normal Dean don't worry"Dean narrowed his eyes not knowing what'normal'supposed to mean and wanted to ask about it but Seth's stomach cut him off by a loud growls, Dean looked at Seth and he was looking at him, Ambrose chuckled"you're hungry, the breakfast is ready, I'll bring it to you"Dean got up and felt Seth's hand grabbing his wrist.

Dean's body trembled at the soft hand around his wrist he felt something strange in his core, he turned around to look deep in the innocent brown eyes"can you help me to go downstairs with you? I don't wanna fall"Dean smiled nodding his head"thank you"Seth got up"you want me to carry you or something?"Seth shook his head making some black locks fall on his face"just hold me"Dean couldn't resist not taking the hair away from his pretty face.

Seth looked in his eyes strangely making Dean clear his throat"um..let's go"Seth grabbed Dean's forearm with both hands walking carefully.

Randy was in his office tapping his fingers on the desk when Roman entered, Randy got up"where is him?"Roman rolled his eyes"he is out, but listen you don't freak him out and don't threaten him okay play it nicely"Randy nodded walking out to see a tall blonde man standing with the guards around him"guys leave us alone"Randy told them smiling at the guy"hey I'm Randy"Randy shook his hand"I'm Jack, sorry but why you wanted to see me?".

Randy took Seth's photo from his pocket showing it to Jack"they told me that you saw this boy!"Jack looked at the photo nodding"yeah I did, he was wearing a green t-shirt"Randy smiled"please tell me where you saw him?".

"He was walking alone and mumbling, he looked nervous, but I don't really know where he is"Randy sighed"please man try to remember anything that could lead me to him"Jack shrugged"I'm sorry but I don't have any idea where he went"Randy sighed"thanks you can leave now"the guy nodded leaving the place.

Dean wasn't eating but he was watching Seth eating plate after plate"Seth! C'mon tell me about yourself"Seth was sticking his fingers in the yogurt can and sucking on them.

'fuck that boy is fucking hot, he is a tease'Dean thought to himself.

"Why would you like to know me?"Dean was licking his lips at the sight of Seth sucking on his fingers, he sure know how to suck a dick, Dean shook his head pushing all the perverted thoughts away cause he'll be hard if he kept on thinking like this.

"um..um yo-you told me yesterday that you'll"Seth nodded licking his lips"okay, but you will tell me about yourself too!"Dean rolled his eyes"ohh! C'mon man I'll tell you"Seth smiled looking at Dean's plate and it was full of pancakes and he pointed at the plate"can I take your food if you don't want it?"Dean chuckled"yeah take it".

"Thanks"Seth took the food eating it eagerly"let's start..my name is Seth Rollins and I'm 28 years old and I'm also gay!".

"But you told me yesterday that your name is Seth Orton!"Dean cuts him off, Seth strayed pouting his lips he pushed his plate away"Seth! Are you okay?"Dean got up and sat on the chair next to him soothing his back"yeah, I love the sound of Seth Orton! Cause I love him"Seth looked up at Dean with sad eyes"okay it's okay, now please stop your endless drama and continue talking about you, please Seth please i want to know that Orton guy that you're talking about".

"Okay it's all stated when I was fourteen in school.."Seth sighed as he starts to dive in his past...

A/N:Hi everybody that's chapter was ready and I didn't want to post it but here I am falling for my reviewers again, So the next chapters will contain a lots lots of flashbacks and it's kinda great wait and see...

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:Hello everybody here's a new chapter and believe me I worked hard on it and it took me a lot of time to get it nice and ready for you to enjoy so please review and tell me what you think. Thanks...

THERE'S A NEW CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER AND YOU SHOULD KNOW THEM:

Kelly is Kelly Kelly, Ethan is Derrick Batman/Ethan Carter lll, Steve is Steve Austin, Trish is Trish Stratus, Brock is Brock Lesnar, Lita, Michael is Shawn Michael's and from now on you should know that Timmy is Seth's teddy bear.

FLASHBACK

Seth was sitting in the cafeteria in his school with chocolate bar in hand and twirling his hair with his index watching a group of dudes talking and laughing, he was smiling because there was the guy that he have a crush on, Ethan Carter, he was secretly in love with but he couldn't tell anyone because they will start their hateful words.

In his school or correctly in his town the gay guys would be punished he knew that with some conversations he heard from his parents, relatives and friends, he shook his head at the thought of the possible things that his father will do if he just heard that he like guys or what about his bull uncle?

Seth shoved the bar in his mouth nervously, taking another one from his pocket, his eyes went again toward Ethan and a smile spreads across his chocolate painted lips, he grabbed the bar and wrote the first letters of his and Ethan's names on his palm"Hi Seth!"Seth hides his palm when the soft voice called him and someone sat next to him.

"Hi Kelly!"the girl that have been trying to go out with him but he was rejecting her"why are you sitting alone? and your face is dirty?"she took some tissue and handed it to him"thanks, is there anything on my clothes? my mother will spank me"Kelly chuckled looking at Seth's t-shirt"no Sethie you're clean"Seth smiled wiping his lips"so? Seth what you think if we go out tonight?"Seth was licking his fingers, when Kelly grabbed his wrist"stop this Seth! look at me".

Seth looked up at her"Kelly why you're always asking me that question?"Seth whined"oh gosh! Seth it's a date I want to go out with you in a date, do you understand?"Seth shrugged"I don't understand why you want me to go out with you?"Kelly rolled her eyes"I like you, Seth you'll be so lucky if I became your girlfriend, so just say yes".

Seth looked at Ethan's place but he frowned when he saw him flirting with some girl"Seth! I'm talking, you're going with me and I'll be your girlfriend"Seth puffed"Kelly I'm sorry but you called me a whiny child yesterday because I was crying when the ball hit my back, I don't want to go with you, you're mean"Seth got up taking his backpack and walked out of the cafeteria stepping in the parking lot with Kelly hot on his trail.

"Seth wait!"and he stopped looking at her"Kelly please! I'm sorry but please leave me alone, I told you that I don't wanna go out with you"he whined making the blonde squint"do you have a problem with me? you like another girl here? who's she? of course she's not prettier than me"Seth looked behind Kelly to see Ethan playing basketball alone.

"No, I don't like girls at all"slip of his tongue, Kelly placed her hand on her mouth"oh that's it? great you like guys then?"Seth was playing in his fingers not wanting to deny the truth"Seth you're gay?"Seth looked up at her"Kelly please understand me it's not wrong to be gay, right?"Kelly chuckled stepping closer to him"well! you heard what everyone says about pederasty, especially your family, you're done Seth they gonna kill you"Seth gulped at the way Kelly was saying the words"why? I'm sorry Kelly".

Kelly laughed slapping him across the face"you're so stupid Seth"she walked away leaving Seth alone with hand on a cheek and tears in the eyes"why?".

"Seth!"Seth wiped his tears immediately when he heard and recognize the voice, it was his secret lover Ethan, he smiled and turned around"H-Hi!"Seth stammered looking up at the taller boy"what are you doing here?"Seth shrugged"don't know, going home I guess"the taller man laughed"oh Seth you're so cute, Come with me let's play some basketball together"Seth smiled taking his hair behind his ear...

OUT OF FLASHBACK

"Sorry for the interruption but Seth can you tell me how he looked like? I mean Ethan"Seth rolled his eyes in his cute way"Dean, it's fourteen years ago I don't remember correctly, buuut I guess he was tall with a full of muscles body and black hair, that's all I remember"Dean chuckled at the way Seth tapped his eyelashes at the last words"he is right you're so cute"...

IN FLASHBACK

"I never..thought basketball..is.. that amazing, thanks for making me try it"Seth and Ethan were sitting on the grass"Seth you were good at it, I would like to play it more with you"Ethan winked to him and Seth's heart fluttered, and he got a bit of courage"Ethan I...what you think of me?"Ethan looked at him and noticed the glitter in his brown eyes"you? you're innocent, cute, childish and sorry for saying this but sometimes silly".

Ethan laughed mockingly, but Seth only smiled thinking that Ethan was saying that in a good way"it's okay! you can call me silly if you want to"Ethan only laughed more patting Seth's thigh"you're really cute"Seth eyes focused on Ethan's hand on his thigh, and he automatically placed his hand on top of it, Ethan looked at him strangely"Seth!".

Seth eyes were full of hope and love looking at the boy next to him"Ethan, I can't keep it anymore, I wanna tell you something"Ethan narrowed his eyes at the way Seth was squeezing his hand"Seth what's wrong?".

"I-I just want to admit that I love you, I'm gay and I'm afraid of everyone else but you, I really love you"Ethan pulled his hand away, laughing"Seth are you serious, you're gay?"Seth nodded looking down"yes, and I want to ask you out, will you go out with me tonight to see the stars next to my house they look so nice I'll bring some chocolate, chips and popcorn, please Ethan please."Ethan chuckled"really! I mean you are gay and you love me?"the hateful look in his eyes was clear but Seth's heart was so inculpable not figuring out what the look on his face meant.

"Yeah, I love you and you're not like the others right?"Ethan looked at him up and down, thinking about some wicked game in his head"well I like girls actually, and beside Seth you're in a town where pederasty is quasi band, what about your family, your father and people?"Seth pouted looking down"I know that but I can't hide anymore? I need to be with you, we'll face them together"Seth eyes watered, Ethan smirked evilly.

"So Ethan w..will you go in this date with me tonight? please say yes"Seth pleaded getting on his knees in front of the bigger man"p..please"his voice was choked with tears afraid of rejection. Ethan look at him for moment planning on something in his head"okay okay don't cry, I'll watch the stars with you".

Seth jumped"Yes, thank you so much, thanks I'll be so happy"he hugged him placing kisses all over his head and face"Seth! Seth stop"he pushed Seth away wiping his face, Seth wiped his tears stepping back pulling his backpack on his lap digging in it, he took out two chocolate bars offering one to Ethan, Ethan look at him with a squint at the bar in Seth's hand"I DON'T LIKE CHOCOLATE"Ethan in hateful tone said, Seth smiled shrugging and eating the chocolate"okay see you Eth".

OUT OF FLASHBACK

"I see how much you love chocolate!" Dean commented smiling, Seth looked at Dean with wide eyes and peeking tongue"what?"Seth flicked his tongue from side to side"Seth don't look at me like that, what's wrong?"Seth looked down"since we are talking about chocolate I want some"Dean rolled his eyes getting up to bring the whiny boy his chocolate, Seth rubbed his stomach"oh baby, your mother will be a fat ass because of you".

Dean came back with a bowl of chocolate"Wow Dean! that's a lot of chocolate, I thought that cops don't eat chocolate!"Dean laughed"Seth cops are human too why wouldn't they eat chocolate?"Seth shrugged sticking his fingers in the chocolate bowl"don't know, but I never saw a cop eating chocolate in a movie!"Dean only laughed more and his hand automatically ruffled Seth's hair"oh god Seth you are the cutest thing in life"Seth smiled offering a coated with chocolate finger toward Dean.

"Don't tell me that you don't love chocolate"Dean smirked holding Seth's hand and sucking on his finger, twirling it with his tongue, Dean's cock got semi hard but if Seth didn't pull his finger away he would be fully hard"it's look like you love it!"Dean placed his hand in his lap trying to cover the bulge in it"Yeah, come on continue..."

IN FLASHBACK

Seth was walking back home holding bags contains a new clothes singing, clapping, he walked pass their neighbor"Hi Michael!"Seth said standing in front of his neighbor, Michael squinted at him"you get the fuck away from here right now!"Michael screamed making Seth flinch but he didn't move" I SAID GET THE FUCK AWAY YOU DICK SUCKER!"Seth eyes watered running away.

"What he is saying?"Seth whined but he smiled when he looked at the bags in his hand remembering his date, he stepped in the house"mom! dad! your Sethie is here!"Seth cooed running toward the kitchen"mommy!"Seth saw his mom, she smiled when she saw her little baby"there's my bunny, come here baby"Trish hugged her son who hug her tightly"um I love you mom so much"Seth place kisses over her face"calm down baby you look happy and what's this bags?"she look at the bags"new clothes mom! I'm hungry and I want fish."Seth demanded pouting, Trish smiled"okay".

"Where's my little bunny I'm sure i heard him calling"Steve entered the kitchen and Seth hide himself from his dad"tell him I'm not here"Seth hiding himself behind his mother. Steve stepped in the kitchen, Trish pointed behind her back at Seth hiding behind her"Seth is not here Steve!"Steve stepped closer to her"but I feel that he's here, I can smell his scent he is my baby and I know the expensive perfume that he is wearing".

Trish moved away and Steve grabbed Seth by the waist lifting him up against his chest"my baby"he kissed Seth's cheek and he was laughing"daddy put me down please I'm not a baby!"he whined"no you're a baby and you'll stay a little baby for us forever"Trish ruffled his hair"mommy don't mess my hair!"Trish and Steve both kissed his cheeks laughing, he was fourteen but they were treating him like 6 years old kid cause he was their only, after his twin sister couldn't make it not even for one year...

OUT OF FLASHBACK

Seth sighed"So! you have a twin sister?"Seth nodded looking down"Yeah but she only lived seven months cause of some inner organs deformation, I don't know, but the doctor said that I was lucky to be alive"one tear rolled on his cheek...

IN FLASHBACK

Seth was looking in his closet for some chips and chocolate, he sighed"it's look like I ate it all"scratching his head he got up walking downstairs"daddy! daddy daddy!"Steve was sitting on the couch reading some book"Yeah baby!"Seth took the book from him and hopped on his lap"I want something from you"Steve kissed his forehead"anything for you".

"Seth look who's here!"Trish screamed, Seth looked behind his father's back"uncle Brock"Seth screamed running toward his uncle jumping on him"Hi buddy, how you doing?"Brock kissed his head"fine buddy, and you?"Trish and Steve started to laughed"I'm good"Brock walked toward the couch with Seth in his arms"how is school?"Seth smiled"good, and how is school with you?"Brock and Seth parents laughed"Seth he is not in school Seth"Trish said laughing, Seth buried his face in Brock's neck"I know"Seth whined.

Trish turned the tv on and there was two guys kissing, Seth eyes popped in enjoyment, one of the guys looked just like Ethan, Seth smiled fidgeting in his place when the guys turned their kiss to a wild sloppy one"Trish! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"Steve screamed making Seth flinch.

Trish turned the tv off immediately "sorry baby"Steve puffed"those fuc.." Brock cuts him"don't curse! Seth is here"Seth pouted looking between his family members"Trish if you ever saw this shit on tv don't let Seth watch it"Seth looked at his father"daddy why you don't want me to watch the guys kissing?"all of them looked at each other with wide eyes"Seth!"Trish said"Seth come here baby"Steve singled to Seth to sit on his lap.

Seth got up sitting on his father's lap"Seth those guys are a sin and they should be killed"Seth eyes widened"if any guy came close to you you just tell me or uncle Brock and we will get him away, just don't be like them okay baby"Seth's body was quivering from the things his father was saying"Seth buddy those guys are a curse and they all are going to hell"Seth buried his face in his father's chest"so baby what you wanted to ask me?"Seth was a bit scared after hearing what his family said about gay guys should be killed, but the love he was holding for Ethan was so strong and he wasn't afraid of anything.

"Seth, baby what you want?"Steve asked, Seth looked up at his father"daddy I'm out of chips and chocolate"Trish smiled at her cute son"aaannd?"Trish said singing, Seth was playing in his father's t-shirt"and I want some money"Seth said quickly burying his head again, Steve laughed taking the wallet from his pocket"oh baby you ate all the stuff that daddy bought you?"Trish said and Seth nodded, Steve took $100 from the wallet giving it to his pampered kid.

Seth looked at the money in his father's hand and he smiled snatching it from his hand"thanks dad"Seth got up"Steve you're spoiling him"Trish commented"no Trish he's our only baby and I love him"Seth wrapped his arms around his father's neck"I love you too daddy"Seth ran out holding the money and smiling.

Steve sighed"I do anything to keep him happy"he said"but Steve just keep him away from the guys, last night they found two boys making out in his school and their fathers kicked them out of the town I don't want Seth to be a faggot"Steve shook his head"I'm praying that Seth won't end up like them, I don't want to lose him"...

OUT OF FLASHBACK

Seth yawned laying his head on the table"and then I came back..."Seth didn't say another word"Seth! Seth! C'mon you just woke up"Seth flicked his eyes open tiredly"cop I'm sleepy now i'll continue it later, just let me..".Seth closed his eyes snoring lightly"ohh...Seth Of course you're sleepy you ate everything I have in the fridge"Dean smiled at the pretty boy with his little mouth open, he brushed Seth's cheek getting up, he pulled Seth against his chest and carried him upstairs.

Dean placed him lightly on the bed pulling the covers over his body, he sat next to him looking at his face closely, he leaned in and kissed his cheek"Kelly is right you're a whiny child and also is Ethan you're cute and innocent but you're not silly"Dean placed another kiss on his other cheek, he got up and saw Seth's Timmy on the ground he picked it up placing it on Seth's chest with a smile on his face.

Dean walked out of the room and sat on the floor thinking about the moment that he'll say goodbye to this boy, it's tearing him from the inside already, what he is going to do alone when this guy is gone? he'll get back to the same boring life that he used to...

A/N:TATATA...that's it for now hope you enjoyed. and please tell me if you liked the way IN FLASHBACK & OUT OF FLASHBACK it's a way that you get to see the past and make you feel that Seth is telling his story in the same time it's kinda cute isn't it? the next chapter is also a flashback so tell me if you want more. and don't forget to check my other stories they're great, Possession And Jealousy Art, The Pander Lover and Tough Love.

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	10. Chapter 10

Seth opened his eyes hour later he yawned stretching his arms moaning at the feel he glanced next to him"Timmy"he grabbed his dummy kissing it"oh god"he ran to the bathroom throwing up.

Seth stepped downstairs and Dean was sitting on the couch with only his shorts on eating pizza, Seth sat next to him silently, Dean didn't even notice that he was there until he saw some hand reached toward the pizza"WOW! FUCK"Seth flinched"you scared me Seth"Dean smiled looking at the pretty boy eating pizza"I'm a bit quite, and hungry".

"What! no don't tell me that you gonna eat the whole pizza"Seth shrugged"I can't eat it all Dean don't be silly"Dean chuckled"okay, now tell me the rest of your story".

"Yummy, that pizza is so delicious, ah were we were?".

"When you went to buy some chips and chocolate"...

FLASHBACK

Seth was in his way back home holding a lot of bags when his mother's friend walked next to him"Hi auntie Lita"the woman looked at him up and down with disgust"YOU'RE A BITCH SETH!"she screamed and slapped him across the face making him fall on the ground with a busted lip and all of his bags fell away from him.

Seth tears rolled down his face immediately, he looked around him to see his bags on the dirty ground, placing his hand over his red cheek"A-Auntie, W-Why you did that? I d-didn't do an-aything to you"Seth sobbed out getting up slowly"You did the worst thing ever"she grabbed him by the collar of his t-shirt"please auntie don't hurt me, I'm gonna tell mommy"Lita shoved him on the ground spitting on him"FAGGOT!"she said this walking away from him.

Seth pouted his lips wiping his tears"I'm-m not gonna le-et mommy talk to you any-ymore"he crawled on four gathering his stuff.

"Mommy!"Seth entered the house crying, Trish walked to him silently kneeling in front of him with tears all over her face, Seth didn't notice them he just hugged her crying on her neck"baby!"she mumbled kissing his head"Mo..m auntie Lita slap..ped me I didn't do anything to her, don't talk to her again"Trish only cried more holding her kid tightly"Seth baby"the woman sobbed.

Seth pulled from the hug sitting on the floor"mommy look what I bought"Trish cupped her son's face, Seth looked up at her and saw the tears"Mommy why are you crying?"Seth tears fell at the sight of his mother tears hugging her neck"mommy please stop crying! I'll give you all of my chocolate just stop"Trish was placing kisses all over Seth's face and neck"Seth baby I love you more than anything, you know that right?"Seth nodded wiping his mother's tears"I love you too mom, why you're crying".

"SETH!"Brock screamed unreadable anger over his face, making both Seth and his mother flinch, Trish got up hiding Seth behind her back, Seth looked toward him"I'm here buddy"Seth smiled walking toward his uncle Trish tried to stop him but he didn't.

Seth stopped in his place when he saw Ethan sitting on the couch with a sick smirk on his face"E-Ethan what are you doing here"Ethan got up standing in Seth's face"Hi Seth, I gotta go now baby"Ethan pushed Seth by his shoulder making his way to the front door.

Seth pouted rubbing his shoulder, Brock walked to him slapping him hard across the face, Seth fell face first on the floor crying loudly"YOU'RE A BITCH SETH! WE DID EVERY FUCKING THING FOR YOU NOT TO BE GAY! AND WHAT YOU DID? ASKING YOUR FUCKING FRIEND OUT!"Brock screamed kicking Seth on the stomach, Seth cried out squirming in pain holding his stomach. Trish came toward Brock blocking him from her son"Brock please stop don't hit him he can't take it, please"Trish was trying to push him away but he wasn't.

Brock grabbed her arms shoving her on the couch"YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY!"Seth was coughing"please don't hurt mommy"Seth cried in agony realizing why the whole town were exchanging looks when he walked beside them, Michael and Lita and all the neighborhood were screaming and calling him names, Ethan told them, Ethan the guy that he loved and was ready to face the world for him, but what he did? Ethan just stabbed him in his back.

Brock walked to him again grabbing him by the hair roughly and slapping him again"please stop Brock he can't take anymore, you gonna kill him!"Trish grabbed Brock huge arm trying to pull him away"I WANT HIM TO DIE! YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY TRISH OR YOU'LL GET HURT"Brock pushed her on the floor.

"Baby I'm here!"Steve walked through the front door, and his eyes widened when he saw his wife on the floor and his only son with blood all over his face and crying in pain"TRISH! SETH! What the hell is going on?"Trish got up walking toward her husband"Steve please stop him please he is hurting Seth please"Steve ran to his kid on the floor cupping his face"D-Daddy, I'm hurting!"Seth was panting, Steve looked up at his brother getting up"what the hell Brock? why you did that?".

Steve pushed his brother"why? you ask me why? go ask your GAY kid, I can't even believe he is too young for this shit"Steve eyes widened looking down at his bleeding kid"Seth is that right? please baby say no"one tear rolled on Steve's cheek"Daddy I didn't do anything"Brock laughed kicking Seth on the stomach again"YEAH YOU DIDN'T, YOU JUST TOLD YOUR FRIEND THAT YOU FUCKING LOVE HIM! ETHAN TOLD ME EVERYTHING, YOU EVEN ASKED HIM OUT TONIGHT, YOU'RE A WHORE SETH!".

Steve just slapped his son even harder than Brock, Trish ran to him pulling him away"Steve he didn't do anything wrong please don't hurt him!"Trish cried at the way her son was squirming, Steve pushed her away"Trish you fucking know what that means, he is fucking gay!"Seth only cried and blood was streaming from his mouth and nose.

"D-Daddy please I love you"Steve kicked him on the stomach"Why Seth why? I did everything to you and in the end that's it you're gay"Trish pulled him again"please Steve enough you gonna kill him please stop!"the women cried kneeling in front on Seth wiping the blood from his mouth"M-mommy pl..ease tell da..ddy to st..op I lo..ve him"Trish kissed his head"YOU'RE DEAD SETH I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"Brock screamed grabbing Seth by the neck lifting him up, Seth start to cough and struggle. Steve was covering his face hearing Seth crying but he couldn't do anything about it.

Trish was hitting Brock's back trying to stop him from hurting her kid"Brock stop please he is my only baby please"Trish was hitting him but that wasn't effective"HE SHOULD DIE YOU KNOW THAT!"Trish kicked him on the center of his back making him drop Seth on the floor.

Brock looked at her with red eyes"YOU KNOW WHAT FUCKING GAY MEANS HERE SO STOP THIS! HE IS DEAD!"Brock grabbed her by the waist carrying her toward the room"stop it Brock put me down"she struggled in his grip but couldn't free herself, Brock dropped her in the room locking the door on her.

Trish start to kick on the door crying loudly"Steve! Steve please don't hurt him he is all what we have please"she cried out trying to open the door"Seth baby I'm sorry..Seth I love you..baby I love you..oh god..Steve please don't hurt him..Brock..."

Seth was coughing and the blood was streaming from his mouth"mommy please..help me, p..leas don't l..et them k..ill me, daddy..please don't hurt me"Steve was looking at his kid with tears in his eyes"What we gonna do now?"Brock asked his brother, Steve got up kneeling in front of Seth grabbing him by the hair"why you did that Seth why? you let us no choice"Steve pulled him up by the hair.

"D-Daddy ple..ase d..on't kill me I'm scared of death please...I won't..hide..your books..again..please don't kill me"Seth was crying hard grabbing his father's wrist to loosen the grip on his hair Steve shoved him down, Brock wiped his face"Brock! I can't hurt him"Steve wiped his tears looking at his kid"I know, I'll kick him out of the town, we can't keep him here everyone knows that he is gay"Steve nodded.

"Give me the keys"Brock handed him his car keys, Seth was panting looking between his father and uncle not knowing what they were saying"D-dad!"Steve grabbed him by the hair dragging him toward the front door, when he opened the door the whole neighborhood was standing there, Steve shoved Seth against the ground.

"THAT FUCKING FAGGOT HE CAN'T STAY IN OUR TOWN KICK HIM OUT STEVE NOW!"Michael screamed"IF YOU DIDN'T THEN WE WILL"another neighbor screamed, Seth was looking at the sea of angry people cursing and spitting at him and he cried more.

"He'll not stay here I'm taking him out of this town now"Steve said pulling Seth by the hair and shoving him in the backseat of his car...

OUT OF FLASHBACK

Seth was crying on Dean's chest"shh..Seth stop crying, you didn't do anything wrong, you just were in the wrong place".

"All of them were spitting at me, even my uncle and dad"Seth sniffling holding Dean tightly and crying his heart out on his bare chest, Dean soothed his back"that's okay Seth, please stop"Seth pulled away wiping his tears...

IN FLASHBACK

Steve parked his car out of the state in some unknown dark scary street, he was hearing Seth sobbing, coughing, panting and begging for him the whole ride.

He opened the backseat door pulling Seth's weak body"D-Daddy I'm s..orry pl..ease don't kil..l me!"Steve dragged him away from the sidewalk, Seth looked around the empty dark place and he was so scared"you shouldn't do that to yourself Seth I'm sorry"Steve walked away.

Seth wiped his tears looking as his father walked away from him"Daddy I'm scared, daddy please don't leave me alone"Seth got up slowly, walking toward his father limping"dad please..you told me that you'll be with me when I'm scared, always"Steve started his engine driving away as fast as he could.

Seth ran after the car and he fell of his face"dad! dad!"he screamed crawling on his fours"daddy you told me..that you'll never..leave me alone..you promised me..please..dad please I'm scared..I love you dad please..I'm sorry..I'm sorry"he cried out as the car disappeared.

Seth flinched when he heard some dogs barking, he crawled behind the big dumpster sobbing and hugging his knees"he'll come back..he loves me he will be back..I know...

OUT OF FLASHBACK

Dean wiped Seth's tears and kissed his forehead"it's okay Seth"Seth wrapped his arms around Dean's neck burying his face in his neck straddling his lap"he broke his promise, isn't that bad?"Dean rubbed his back"of course it is, he is a dumbass for doing this to you"Seth raised his head hitting Dean on the chest lightly"don't say that about him he still my father".

Dean didn't know what Seth said his eyes were focusing on the younger man's lips, they were so close that could feel the warmth of his breath, his hands voluntarily moved down toward the smaller man's ass.

"Dean! Dean! are you listening to me" Seth whined, Dean stopped his hands"what did you said?"Dean looked at him"I said don't talk like that about my daddy"the younger man replied playing with Dean's hair"Dean do you know how to make a plait?"he asked parting his front patch of Dean's hair to three strands"what! no"Dean laughed, Seth smiled"I'll make you one"he was about to plait his hair when Dean grab his wrists"no dude don't do it"Seth frowned"that's fine...

IN FLASHBACK

Seth waited for an hour for his father crying and mumbled, he flinched when he heard some gun shots he covered his ears"mom, dad I'm scared"Seth cried, the gun shots got closer and closer and he hugged himself tightly"what's going on?"a sound of footsteps filled the place and Seth was terrified.

"Randy! go and hide behind this they're getting closer!"Seth heard someone calling, he hugged himself looking around to see a group of shadows moving in the distances, his heart was beating faster when the sound of the close gun shot made his ears tooted.

"God please help me"Seth covered his ears squeezing his eyes shut and he didn't notice that a guy joined him in behind the big dumpster.

When the shot stopped Seth opened his eyes looking to his right but as he turned to his left he gasped when he saw a big man sitting next to him silently, the man didn't notice him since he came so he gasped too"oh god!"Seth screamed when he saw the gun in the man's hand, Randy looked at him strangely.

Seth start to tremble and he crawled away from him"please don't hurt me"Seth begged crawling even further"okay calm down I'm not gonna hurt you, just don't move there's a sniper he'll shot you, don't move kid"Seth was crying and crawling backward"you a gun you'll ki..kill me"Seth got up and he was about to run away.

"Hey!"Randy screamed getting up, Seth ran feet away from Randy and a bullit shots in front of his face, Randy ran to him pulling him back"are you crazy? he almost shot you"Randy grabbed Seth by the waist"let go me, let go me"Seth was struggling and screaming"calm down kid, do you understand what a SNIPER means?"Seth kept on screaming so Randy covered his mouth.

Seth was struggling and mumbling behind Randy's hand"stop moving!".

Randy screamed in pain when he felt Seth teeth sinking in his skin"aww!"Randy pulled his hand away angrily, Seth turned toward him to see the gun in his face"if you fucking moved I've got no hesitation about shooting you in the head"Seth's heart dropped and his head was down and his hands were shaking.

One hour passed and Seth didn't say a word and didn't make a move he just stood there watching Randy shooting and screaming"Randy we killed him, you can move now"a voice screamed and Randy got up pointing his gun toward Seth"get up"Seth looked up at him and saw the gun in his face.

"Please don't kill me, I didn't move"Randy rolled his eyes"I fucking said GET THE FUCK UP!"Randy screamed making the kid flinch he got up"you see that car?"Seth looked where Randy was pointing and he nodded"you make your way slowly toward it"Seth walking toward the car.

Kane was in the car unloading his gun when he saw Seth walking toward the car"guys there's a man still alive!"he screamed stepping out of the car and pointing his gun toward Seth.

Randy heard his voice and turned around to see him pointing his gun toward Seth"KANE NO!"he screamed running toward him.

Seth was looking at Randy running and he turned around to see a big guy is ready to shot his head"no!"Seth's vision faded a little before he completely pass out.

Kane was pressing on the trigger but fortunately he was unloaded, he watched as the boy fell down, Randy knelt in front of Seth"You're stupid Kane he is just a kid"Randy slapped Seth's cheek lightly trying to wake him up but he didn't move"sorry Randy you said we should be careful"Randy got up"put him in the car".

OUT OF FLASHBACK

Knock. Knock. Knock

Seth and Dean were in the same position, Seth straddling Dean"who's that?"Seth asked getting up"don't know guess it's Cody"Dean walked toward the front door to see his friend with some brown bags in his hands"Hiiii!"Cody entered the house with a smile.

Dean hugged him closing the door"I thought that your lazy ass can't make some lunch so I brought you some"Dean laughed, Cody stepped in the living room and he gasped when he aw Seth"Dean this cute thing still here?".

"Hi!"Seth waved, Cody glared at his friend"then Deano! why you are shirtless?"Dean slapped his forehead"Cody I'm hungry let's eat something"Cody sat next to Seth and he looked at him"are you hungry?"Seth nodded making Dean laugh"always!"he commented sitting on the other side of Seth.

A/N:Hope you liked it leave me a small comment to let me know if I'm doing well thanks.

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:Guys I just want you to focus here with every word of this chapter cause it's a clue for later chapters.

x

Roman was sitting on his couch calling some people that might know who Hunter gave the money to"Mark do you know the people Hunter was dealing with ca.."he was cut by a knock on the door, he got up"listen Mark I'll call you later"Roman hang up walking toward it, he opened the door and there was Randy standing at the door with a teddy bear dummy in his hand and beer in the other, his blue eyes red obvious that he is drunk.

"Randy!".

Roman was surprised"Roman can I come in please"Randy begged and Roman heard the sadness in his voice "sure come in man"he moved to the side so he could come in.

Randy stumbled walking into the house and sat on the couch"are you drunk?"Roman sat next to him, Randy threw his head back"yeah i am"Randy replied, Roman pulled the bottle from his hand"enough Randy i know that you love him and you blame yourself cause he ran but this is not the way to solve things, look at me I lost my love too do you see me drinking all day? so man up and stop facing everything with the bottle."Roman said in a low sad tone.

Randy felt the tears but he didn't want to look weak in front of Roman but Roman know him better"no Roman you left him to protect him, but me, I made him run away from me, I scared him I wanted to kill what we both made, I'm a fucking jerk!".

Roman placed his hand on his friend's shoulder"it's okay buddy you can cry, I know how it's hurt, I've been there before and crying helped me a lot"Roman said squeezing his shoulder, Randy closed his eyes and the tears immediately fell"I love him Rome it's fourteen fucking years with him, I used to him he is my everything, i love when he whine in the morning when he want breakfast I love when he ask me to brush his hair every night, I love when he was crying because I didn't want to play with him and his fucking ugly dummies, I miss him Rome so much!"Randy cried hugging the bear that he brought him in his 18th as a gift.

FLASHBACK

"Randy! Randy!"Seth screamed. Randy was on the phone with Hunter but he immediately hang up when he heard Seth screaming his name in worry tone.

He got up and ran upstairs toward the bedroom and he stopped when he saw Seth standing on the mirror holding his cheek with tears, he look at his hand and saw a razor"what you did?"Randy stepped closer to him even that Seth now twenty and tall enough but Randy still taller than him, he grabbed his wrist moving it to reveal a small bleeding cut.

"You wounded yourself Seth! why?"Randy looked at Seth who wasn't looking at him feeling guilty"look at me and answer"Randy told him, Seth look up with innocent brown eyes"I don't want the beard it's itchy I hate it, and i wanted to shave it, I'm sorry"Seth in a low tone, Randy stared at him without saying anything"Randy! please don't stare at me please say something"Seth whined about to cry"stop i'll talk just don't cry"Randy took the razor from his hand placing it on the mirror"you tried to shave your beard although i told you not to, and now you're bleeding"Randy grab a small tissue wetting it with aseptic about to press it to the wound.

"No it's hurt no I don't do that"Seth grabbed his wrist pushing it away, Randy grab both of his hands in one hand"you did it so you have to endure the pain or you want to have an ugly scar because of the germs"Seth eyes widened"really!"Seth wasn't sure about it, Randy nodded"do you want ugly scar in your pretty face?"Randy get closer to his face, Seth shook his head"I don't want that clean it quickly please"Seth pleaded.

"I'll, but I want you to promise me something first"Randy let go of his hands wrapping one arm around his waist"what?"Seth look at him with puppy eyes"promise me that you won't shave your beard and you'll only trim it"Randy said holding the piece of tissue, he know when Seth promise him in something he'll keep his promise.

Seth pouted but nodded"okay I promise you that won't shave my beard and only..."Seth paused looking around"but I don't know how to trim my beard"Seth said in a low tone, Randy smiled wiping the blood with the tissue making the younger man wince"good boy don't move, done"Randy threw the tissue wrapping his other arm around him lifting his boyfriend up, the younger man wrap his legs on his waist,"you want to cuddle with me?"Seth kissed his cheek and another kiss to the other, Randy walked toward the bed slamming him down ont the matters"I want to kiss you"Randy leaned forward capturing the small lips with a slow passionate kiss...

Randy closed his eyes at the memory of his lover hugging Seth's dummy"can i stay here?"Randy yawned, Roman smiled"of course man"he patted his thigh grabbing his phone and walking to the back yard.

x

Seth was on the bed he looked at the clock it was 3:15 PM he puffed playing with his hair"if I was with Randy now we would be doing what?"he looked at the ceiling and pouted"I miss him"he grabbed the pillow covering his face"Randyyyyy I miss you"Seth screamed crying, suddenly he felt the bed moving and someone snatched the pillow from him.

Seth opened his eyes to see Dean smiling"what Dean I'm sad"Seth covered his face with his palms"why you're sad?"Dean grabbed his wrists moving them to see his pouty lips"when you saw your friend you ignored me, I'm sad"Dean chuckled"okay I'm sorry and Cody left so I'll not ignore you again"Seth shook his head"still sad"Dean rolled his eyes"I'm sooooorrrrryyyyy Seth I'm so sorry please let's continue your story please"Seth shrugged"still sad Dean"Dean slapped his forehead.

"Okay, how can I make you happy again?"Seth narrowed his eyes with a smirk"hmmm, I guess some yogurt would be good"Dean laughed ruffling Seth's hair"Okay Mr Seth you got it, but please not now I'm dying to hear the rest of your story, I'll give you three yogurt cans and a big bowl of chocolate what you think, deal?"Seth smiled"Okay but kiss my cheeks as a conciliation, Randy used to do that"Dean smirked leaning down and placing a sucking kisses on Seth cheeks.

"Deeean you're gross! why you're kissing like that?"Seth whined, Dean licked his lips looking Seth up and down'FUCK! this guy is a fucking tease'Dean thought to himself"okay then how the kiss is?"Seth leaned immediately kissing his cheek lightly"like that!"Dean closed his eyes with a smile"you are right"...

IN FLASHBACK

Seth opened his eyes and he was on a king size bed in a big expensive looking room, he looked around the empty room when he got up and felt his head bonding; thanks to Steve and Brock, he placed his hand on his busted lip flinching, he placed his hand on the cut in his hand but it was bandaged, he got up and walk toward the mirror and frowned when he saw his black eyes and purple cheek"that's hurt i want mommy"his eyes watered,he walked toward the door opening it slowly and walking downstairs.

Randy was sitting on the couch watching tv, Seth saw him and flinched hiding himself behind the chair he was peeking at that the big man he got up walking toward the front door"where you think you are going?"Randy was standing behind him, Seth closed his eyes turning around to look in the taller man's steel eyes.

Seth gulped looking down he took a step back"I-I"Seth looked next to him and saw a gun, he turned around quickly opening the door and running"Hey stop!"Randy ran after him, of course Seth was faster"PUNK CATCH HIM!"Randy screamed making Seth turn around when he pumped against a hard body, he fell on his ass"ahh!"Seth cried crawling backward when he felt some legs hitting his back he turned around to see Randy"I'm sorry sir please don't kill me I'm sorry!"Seth tears were like a river.

Punk chuckled pulling him up"who's that Randy?"Seth was looking between both men fear in his eyes"we find him in the street and I liked him so I'll keep him"Randy grabbed Seth hands throwing over his shoulders"well he is not a puppy nut he look cute"Punk screamed after him"yeah I know".

Randy threw Seth on the couch"please don't kill me I didn't want to run I wanted to go to the bathroom I'm sorry please I'm sorry don't kill m-" "shut up!"Randy screamed making him flinch"enough talking"Seth looked down pouting, Randy saw how pretty the boy was when he pout he rubbed his chin chuckling"bathroom really?"Seth was crying playing with his fingers"I'm s..sorry sir I'm n..not gonna d..do this again"Seth sobbed wiping his tears.

Randy frowned looking at the poor boy he notice how innocent he was by the way he was rubbing his eyes"okay okay stop this drama now"Randy smiled at the way Seth was quiet suddenly, the only sound was his sobs and his stomach growls"you are hungry"Seth placed his hand on his stomach"no I'm not"Seth said like a whisper, Randy smirked and sat next to him, Seth flinched and moved away from him"don't be scared I'm not gonna hurt you!"Seth was sniffling"I'm sorry".

Randy felt sorry for terrifying the kid"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I'm not gonna hurt you so just relax"Randy patted the boy's thigh and he flinched"but you said that you got no hesitation about shooting me in the head"Seth locked his eyes with the older man's"okay I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that"Seth smiled weakly, Randy's heart fluttered at the way Seth smiled"what's your name?".

"I'm Seth".

"How old are you?".

"I'm fourteen sir".

Randy frowned at the way Seth was calling him sir"don't call me sir"Seth glanced up at him"I'm sorry"Randy rolled his eyes"stop saying sorry! and my name is Randy"Seth nodded"c-cute name"Randy chuckled"what!"Seth's stomach start to growl again"get up!"Randy said getting up and grabbing Seth's wrist"you're hungry"Randy guided him to the kitchen and sitting him at the table.

"No I'm not!"Randy placed a plate of rice and plate of salad"don't lie Seth that's bad right?"Seth nodded grabbing the spoon and start eating shyly, he suddenly stopped looking up at Randy"I don't like rice"Seth put the spoon down"but if you want me to eat it I'll"Seth continued in a low tone, Randy smirked"what would you like to eat?"the older man asked and then Seth remembered his mother, his eyes watered and he sat on the floor burying his face in his fores, Randy look at him not understanding why he did that.

He got up and knelt in front of him "what's wrong kid?"Randy caressed his hair"I-I w-want m-mommy"he cried"where's your mother?".

"Uncle Brock locked her up in the room!"Seth cried more"that's okay, come here"he pulled the small kid up against his chest who clinged to him wrapping his legs around Randy's waist"it's okay, it's okay".

Seth finished his plate and Randy was watching him with a smile and he noticed how dirty his clothes were"Seth your clothes are dirty"Seth looked at his t-shirt and it was really dirty"I know but I don't have any other clothes"Randy grinned holding Seth's hand"come with me I'll give you"Seth looked at the way Randy was holding his hand and smiled.

Randy handed Seth one of his t-shirts, Seth took off his t-shirt and winced, Randy saw that Seth's waist and ribs were bruised when Seth was about to wear his new t-shirt Randy grabbed his forearm"wait! what happened to you?"Seth looked down as one tear tumbled down his face"Seth! who did that to you?"Seth looked up at him"I- my and uncle".

"Why?".

"They say that I'm a curse and sin"Randy got it he knew what he meant"you mean you're gay?"Seth nodded"is that wrong?"Randy shook his head cupping Seth's chin"no it's not"Seth looked at him"really?"Randy nodded"yeah"Seth just pouted Randy raised up his head"hey believe me, and if that makes you feel better I'm gay"Seth eyes widened and a large smile spreads on his face"really you are like me?"Randy nodded and Seth jumped on him hugging him tightly.

"Don't worry I'll take care of you"Randy said and was surprised at how Seth over trusting for people and he felt that this boy will be part of him"Randy! ".

Randy looked at him"what baby?" Randy brush his hair away"I want to sleep"Randy smiled taking the t-shirt off the ground and helping Seth to shove it on, Seth laid on the bed and Randy covered him smiling down at him"good night Randy".

"Good night".

3 Weeks Later

Seth and Randy were extra close and that made Seth forget his family and see only Randy. Seth was sitting on the bed thinking about Randy'he is cute and lovely'Seth thought to himself blushing that's when he heard the door unlocking"Randy!"Seth jumped from the bed running downstairs"Randy!"he stumbled at the end of the staircase and fell if it wasn't Randy who immediately catch him but his knee hit the ground"easy baby what's wrong with you?".

Randy lifted him to stand to his feet, Seth rubbed his knee"you're home"Seth said looking at the older man"yeah and got something for you"Randy took out chips, Seth smiled and was about to snatch it but Randy was faster taking his hand away"kiss me first"Randy said pointing at his cheek, Seth gesture in his index for Randy to come down, Randy knelt down and Seth grab his face and Seth did what surprised Randy.

Seth kissed him on the lips just moving his head trying to kiss him more, he pull away and snatch the bag from his hand"I always wanted to do this"Randy's mouth was hanging open this was unexpected, he looked at Seth eating his chips"Seth what you did?" Seth shrugged"I like you Randy alot" Randy blinked shaking his head"you did it this time but don't do it again " Seth frowned"why Randy? I like you".

"You can't do this!".

"I got it I am ugly and you don't want to kiss ugly people"Randy puffed"no Seth it's not like that just don't do this again okay?"Seth head was down and he nodded sadly placing the chips down and running upstairs crying.

Randy sighed grabbing the chips and following the small boy"Seth!"he entered the room an saw Seth sniffling into the pillow, Randy laid next to him "Seth look at me"Seth didn't move"Seth please just look at me".

"Go away Randy...you don't want me..I like you..and I want you to be my boyfriend..I saw a lot of guys boyfriends..why you don't want me, am I that ugly?"Randy rolled his eyes placing his hand on the back of Seth's head caressing his hair"Seth just look at me I like you too but.."Seth looked up with puffy eyes sniffling"then why you don't want me to kiss you"Randy cupped his cheek wiping the tears"you want me to be your boyfriend?"Seth nodded locking his eyes with the older man.

"Randy please be my boyfriend I saw the guys on your laptop kissing and cuddling why can't we be like them? I love you okay"Randy looked down cause he know the type of videos on his laptop but fortunately Seth didn't watch them all"Seth I like you too but you're too young for this I mean you are fourteen, I'm too old for you"Seth pouted taking Randy's hand away from his cheek"but I'm not fourteen anymore look".

Seth got up and took the calendar from underneath the bed showing it to the older man"see this is the 28th of May 1986 and look here it's been a week since my fifteen birthday see I'm older now"Randy smiled at Seth taking the calendar away from his hand"Seth you still young you're not mature yet I'm older than you".

"How old are you, 22 right? you're not that old C'mon please"Randy smiled and that gave Seth a bit of courage to lean in and capture the older man's lips, Randy wanted to break the kiss but he didn't he just kissed back, Seth flicked his tongue on Randy's bottom lip and Randy pulled away"from where you learned that tongue thing?"Seth looked down playing with the hem of his t-shirt"f-from the guys on your laptop, I-I saw them doing that and they were saying that they love each other a-and I love you".

Randy sighed looking at the small boy confusingly.

'I should delete the porn videos or he'll ask me to do another things, thank god that he didn't watch anything sexual'.

Randy thought to himself and when he glanced at Seth to see the huge smile on his face"are we boyfriends?"Seth asked holding Randy's hand"Ran please say yes I just want to kiss you all day and all night please"Randy shook his head with chuckle.

He couldn't say that he don't like Seth cause he do and why not the boy is pretty, cute, naive, small, beautiful, handsome let alone that he is virgin"okay Seth if that's what you want you can call me boyfriend"Seth jumped on the bed"oh yeah Randy is my boyfriend".

A/N:Hi everyone hope that you still enjoying this story, I know it's been a while I'm working on my other story"Possession And Jealousy Art"hope that you're reading this one cause it's getting awesome, if you want to read it you can find it on my page, please tell me what you think and what you like and the stuff you didn't like, thanks for reading.

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	12. Chapter 12

IN FLASHBACK

Seth opened his eyes in the middle of the night he glanced at Randy next to him and he was asleep he slowly got up opening his closet he moved some clothes to take what he have been hiding and he found it; Randy's laptop, he took it slowly walking downstairs.

He entered the guest room closing the door, he ran to the bed and lying on his stomach" Let's learn more than tongue kissing," Seth saw a long list of videos but he ignored them but his eyes widened when he saw the title of one of the videos.

'HOW TO MAKE LOVE TO YOUR BOYFRIEND BY A BLOWJOB AND A ROUGH SEX'.

Seth smiled" I wanna make love to Randy but what is the BLOWJOB?" Seth was looking up like he was searching for answer.

" Well let's see what is it," Seth clicked on the video's title and here come a pretty blonde boy entering the room holding his boyfriend's hand" Oh how cute they are just like me and Randy," Seth rolled his eyes innocently, the guys start kissing and groaning in each others mouth, in a minute both were shirtless and massaging each other" Okay this is the first step then!" the smaller boy pushed his boyfriend on the bed and kissed him" Well I see that making love is about kisses," Seth commented twirling his hair with his index.

Seth eyes went wide when the small boy tugged on his boyfriend's pants, unbuckling his belt and unzipping the zipper" Oh god what's going on, why he is doing that?" the small boy revealed the bigger man's cock and Seth gasped" Oh my god how big his dick is?" Seth got on his knees pulling his shorts down to see his small soft cock he pouted" Why my dick is not that big?" he whined ignoring the video.

He glanced back at the screen and saw the blonde wrapping his hand around the big cock stroking it up and down" That's embarrassing," Seth covered his eyes but his dick got hard and he didn't noticed but he felt weird, when Seth heard a loud grunt he looked back at the video to see that the boy sucked the dick into his mouth, Seth immediately shut the laptop" Oh god!" he took the laptop and walked back to the room, he hide the laptop in the same place and laid back next to Randy.

Seth looked at the bigger man's crotch but shook his head, Randy was sleeping on his back and his dick was semi hard.

'Randy's dick really look like the guys in the video'.

Seth thought shaking his head and closing his eyes.

x

Seth woke up and didn't see Randy next to him, the video of last night didn't leave his head he closed his eyes to imagine the sight of him doing that with Randy" Oh I'm gonna do it to you Randy," Seth ran downstairs and saw Randy sitting at the table" Ran! Randy baby good morning,"Randy smiled getting up and kissing Seth's mouth" Morning bunny,".

Seth sat on his chair looking at his older boyfriend" Randy I wanna tell you something," Randy smiled" Anything babe," Seth bite on his lip not knowing what to say but then he remembered the title of the video" Randy let's make love by a blowjob and rough sex!" Randy was drinking his coffee and he choked looking at Seth with wide eyes" What! Seth who told you that?"Seth shrugged" It's some-".

" Some of the videos on my laptop, I know that,"Randy was happy inside cause Seth asked him about sex and also excited that Seth now know about it, but Seth still young" What you saw in the video Seth?" Randy said looking at the younger man.

Seth blinked a few times" I can't say but I can show you, it's kinda embarrassing so much," Seth blushed looking down" What! you want to show me?" Seth nodded getting on his knees in front of Randy whom heart start to beat quickly, Randy got up and Seth frowned" You know what? i should take my laptop," Randy walked toward the room but Seth was faster running upstairs" No you won't take it!" Seth screamed closing the door and locking it" Seth open the door and give me my laptop," Randy knocked the door.

Seth sat on the floor his back against the door" NO!" Seth screamed, Randy walked toward the guest room taking out the spare key and walking back toward the room.

Seth got up opening the closet, he pulled out the laptop looking around the room for place to hide the laptop, he heard the door lock rattling, he held the laptop against his chest and was about to run to the other side when he tripped over his baggy pajama and fell against the laptop on his abdomen and gasped.

Randy opened the door and saw him struggling on the ground crying" Seth!" Randy knelt next to him, Seth was crying holding his abdomen" R..Randy something..is..is falling inside me.. it's hurt!" Randy cupped his face as Seth was gasping and crying" Seth what's wrong?" Seth squeezed his eyes in pain panting" Randy..Randy my stomach hurts.. ah!" Seth started to scream in pain, Randy kissed his head" It's okay Seth I'll take you to the hospital," Randy carried Seth running downstairs.

x

Seth's doctor Nikki was looking through the papers and she smiled" Mr Orton there's a strange thing going on, how old he is?".

" Fifteen, Nikki please tell me is he okay? he was crying so hard and saying that something falling in his stomach," Nikki smiled taking a last glance at the papers in her hand" Well it's rare to find something like that but Seth has an uterus, and when he fell on his stomach his collusion made him feel like something fell from him and that's the uterus, it's look like I'll study this situation harder than any other, but I think this is a good thing,".

Randy's mouth was agape looking at the doctor with disbelieve" What you mean that he got an uterus?" Nikki got up with a huge smile on her face" I mean that he can be pregnant just like women, you should be thrilled," Randy shook his head" How is that even possible? Nikki are you sure?" Nikki nodded" Well I don't exactly know how but I'll try to figure out but I guess you should not tell him cause he still whining and not even knowing what uterus means," Nikki continue but Randy was in shock staring down, he closed his eyes then look up.

" Okay no body has to know about that Nikki promise me," Randy stared at the doctor, she nodded" Don't worry Randy nobody will know i promise, i should go and you go to see him i gave him some painkiller and i guess he is sleeping now so you can take him, see you,"Nikki said walking away.

Randy walked toward the younger man room and slowly opening the door, the nurse nodded walking out, Randy pick the small boy bridal style in his arms walking them out of the hospital.

OUT OF FLASHBACK

Dean eyes were wide open at the words Seth was saying" Oh god you mean that you really have an uterus?" Seth nodded rolling his eyes" And Nikki didn't tell you why you have that thing inside, I mean it doesn't belong to you you're a man!" Seth smiled weakly" She told Randy and Randy told me when I was 25 I don't know why he kept that thing from me but listen didn't I tell you that I have a twin sister with inner organ deformation?".

" Amm yes you did,".

" Inside of my mother's womb my sister was having those things and we kinda mixed, she gave me her uterus or I stole it I don't have any idea about that medicinal stuff,".

IN FLASHBACK

Seth opened his eyes and the pain in his abdomen was gone he got up walking downstairs" Randy baby where are you?" Randy was laying on the couch deep in thought.

'I really wanna have sex with you Seth but how it would be your first night and now that uterus thing and the pregnancy possibilities god I really like you Seth'.

That what he was telling himself all the time, thinking about Seth's first night, the thoughts were flooding in his head and he didn't notice that Seth was in his lap.

" What is my boyfriend thinking about?" Seth pecked his lips" Just about you Seth," Randy took Seth's hair behind his ear kissing his forehead, Seth blushed smiling at his boyfriend" Randy I love you," Seth kissed his cheeks and chin" Me too Sethie me too," Seth heart was beating faster when he heard those words from Randy" R..Randy y..you love me?" Randy nodded kissing his lips" I love you Seth Rollins so much," Seth attacked his lips but pulled away looking at Randy with cute eyes" Randy can we make love by a BLOWJOB and rough SEX now since you love me?".

Randy chuckled cause he know that Seth is repeating those words cause he saw them before and he doesn't even know what sex means" Seth you sure you wanna do this?" Seth nodded quickly" But it's gonna hurt a lot!" Seth just nodded again" Okay it's wrong to do that when you're only fifteen years old but since you want it you got it," Seth got up pulling Randy from his hand" C'mon let's go upstairs," Randy got up cupping Seth's face and kissing him lightly.

" We will do it tonight I gotta go and bring something we need okay, tonight I'm taking that innocence from you, get ready Seth it'll hurt a lot baby," Seth nodded with a huge smile on his lips" I don't care Ran as long as you're with me I'm fine, but why would you take my innocence?" Randy laughed pinching Seth cheeks" That's what I love about you"...

OUT OF FLASHBACK

Dean was scratching the back of his head" Seth you were fifteen and you don't know what blowjob and sex means?".

" It's normal I never knew what it meant until Randy told me and we did it, I mean back home I was a kid in a huge town not knowing anything but school, dad, mom, chips, chocolate and Ethan that was my life beside no body ever said those words in front of me, but I'm so happy cause Randy took my innocence"Dean grinned at the cute boy.

A/N: It's been fifteen days since the last update right? you missed it of course cause Seth's cuteness is incredible, sorry for taking too long but I'm busy with My Other Stories thanks for support.

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	13. Chapter 13

FLASHBACK

Randy entered the house with a huge smile on his face" Finally Seth I'll take it from you," he said in a happy voice looking for his young boyfriend in the living room"vSeth baby where are you?" he called but heard nothing he entered the kitchen" Sethie!" he walked upstairs entering the bedroom" Sethie babe!".

Randy walked toward the balcony and he saw Seth playing in the back yard, he smiled running downstairs and toward the back yard, Seth was running in the back yard and yelling" I'm gonna catch you," Randy looked at what Seth was chasing and he smiled, Seth was running behind some yellow and black butterfly and he fell on his stomach" Seth!" Randy ran to him thinking that this will hurt him so much just like the previous day.

Randy knelt in front of Seth pulling him against his chest and taking his hair away from his face" Seth is your stomach hurts, are you okay?" Seth looked at him with a smile and pecked his lips" Not too much I'm fine," Randy kissed his head" You need to stop running like that baby," Seth smiled pulling from the hug.

" Randy let's go upstairs and have sex you told me that you went to bring something we need and when you come back we'll do it," Seth whined with a pout" Okay okay don't cry now I brought what we need so let's go," Seth jumped happily" Wait Seth! I brought you something,"Seth sat on the floor" What is it Ran?".

Randy shoved his hand in his pocket taking out two necklaces, Seth gasped when he saw the shiny white diamonds on the lockets" Wow Randy! It's for me?" Randy nodded taking one necklace" This one is with my name and it's for you, and this one is with your name and it's for me,"Seth turned around for Randy to hook the necklace around his neck, he looked at the locket.

" Randy this is a real diamond?" Randy nodded handing Seth the other necklace, Seth hooked the necklace around Randy's neck, Seth looked at the lockets"we have each other names!" Seth jumped" I'll be upstairs," Seth got up running toward the house first" Seth what I told you about running?" Randy yelled behind Seth and laughed.

Randy entered the bedroom to see Seth sitting on the bed Indian style with kinda silly smile on his face" C'mon Ran!"Randy scratched the back of his neck not sure if that's the right time for that to happen" Okay take off your t-shirt," Seth immediately took his t-shirt off tossing it on the floor, Randy smiled taking off his own shirt and unbuckled his pants, Seth turned his head away.

" Randy it's not your time to change your clothes C'mon," Randy slapped his forehead" How I'm gonna make you understand?" Randy tossed his belt away walking to the bed and attacking Seth lips.

Seth placed his hands on the strong back rubbing up and down, Randy shoved his tongue down Seth's throat groaning in his mouth, Randy felt Seth's dick stirring against his thigh and he broke the kiss" Seth do you feel something strange in between your legs?" Seth looked in his eyes blushing" Is that a bad thing cause I do feel strange," Randy smirked burying his face in Seth's neck kissing, sucking and nipping, Seth start to fidget underneath the older man.

" Randy I..Randy!" Randy smiled looking up in Seth's eyes feeling him hard against his thigh" Seth take off your pants," Seth eyes widened" What, why? no you should not see me naked," Randy rolled his eyes getting up on his knees" I'm gonna take off my pants first and you'll do it too alright?"Seth shook his head as Randy slide his pants along with his underwear all the way down, Seth saw the hard dick and tried to tear his eyes but he kept on peeking" Randy why you did that?" Randy smirked when he saw Seth focusing on his big cock.

" Don't you wanna have sex?" Seth nodded eyes set on the hard shaft looking at him" You like my dick Seth?" Seth looked in Randy eyes" Yeah it like the guys in the videos," Randy grabbed Seth hand" Don't you wanna touch baby?".

" Can I?" Randy smirked placing Seth's small hand on his huge cock, Seth gasped looking between Randy and the dick in his hand" Do you like it?" Seth nodded moving his hand up and down the shaft with his innocent touches" Randy it's so big but why my dick isn't that big?" Seth looked at the tent his dick was forming and he gasped, Randy pulled Seth's shorts all the way down, Seth immediately placed his hand covering his hard dick, Randy smiled cupping Seth's face" Seth you're beautiful don't hide anything C'mon baby I'm your boyfriend and we are going to have sex,".

Randy kissed Seth passionately sucking his lips aggressively making Seth moan into the kiss, he grabbed Seth wrists moving his hands to see his small hard dick, Randy rested his forehead against Seth's both panting, Randy glanced down at Seth's hard cock" You have a really nice dick," Seth was whimpering with blush on his cheeks" Randy I feel like I can't breath right," Seth panted" That's what you should feel baby now let me make you feel good," Randy kissed Seth sloppily three times before laying him down on his back.

Randy grabbed Seth's dick making Seth cry in happiness" Randy I like this," Randy stroked him lightly making Seth arch to the touch" Randy that feels nice god!" Randy smiled stroking him a bit faster" You want me to give you a Blowjob?" Seth nodded eyes shut, Randy leaned down and sucked the head Into his mouth, Seth gasped loudly arching his back" Randy oh god uh!" Seth squeezed his eyes shut, fists clenched on the sheets" Randy my stomach feels strange," Randy smiled knowing that Seth was about to cum by the throb of his cock.

Randy let the dick fall from his mouth massaging Seth balls" I know baby it feels good right?" Seth nodded moaning" Seth you wanna cum? you just let it go okay?" Seth didn't understand but he said yeah, Randy sucked him again bobbing his head up down, up down up down" Randy my stomach!" Seth start to squirm and cry, Randy teased his slit with the tip of his tongue" Randy!" Seth screamed as he shot his load" Look at this Seth you came baby," Seth looked between his legs to see the thick white robes splashing from his dick" Oh god that's awesome, wow!".

Randy placed his hand to take the last drops of Seth's cum, Seth was watching him as he licked the cum and moaned" Randy why you're eating that it's gross!" Randy smirked" You really taste good, you have to taste it C'mon," Seth shook his head" C'mon baby taste it you have to I'm your boyfriend right?" Seth pouted looking at his boyfriend and he know that he should do what his boyfriend says" Okay if you want that I'll," Randy smirked as Seth grabbed his wrists flicking his tongue reluctantly.

Seth licked the cum and moaned at the taste" Mmm..it's kinda sweet," Randy smirked grabbing Seth's hand and placing it on his still hard cock" Don't you wanna give me a Blowjob?" Seth smiled as Randy laid down on his back, Seth start to do like what Randy was doing to him stroking his cock up and down" You like this Randy right?" Randy groaned fucking Seth's fist quickly" Suck it Seth," Seth reluctantly leaned down wrapping his little lips around the thick head, he tried to do like him moving his head up and down slowly but he was gagging, he pulled off the cock coughing.

Randy laughed and rubbed Seth's back" It's okay if you can't handle it baby you'll learn, now let's turn you on again," Randy pushed Seth on the bed attacking his lips with heated kisses, Seth moaned arching his back, Randy broke the kiss to attack the younger boy's neck sucking on it to leave his mark" Randy!" Randy placed a trial of wet kisses all over his chest and reached his right nipple, he glanced up at Seth and flicked his wet tongue over the soft bud, Seth cried in pleasure" Randy that feel nice baby look at my dick it's standing again," he moaned.

Randy took the nipple into his mouth sucking it and twirling it with his tongue teasingly, Seth was squeezing his eyes shut and moaning, Randy bite on the nipple and pulled it between his teeth" Aww Randy! my stomach feels weird again," Randy knew that Seth was about to cum again so he got off the bed kneeling down to take something from his pocket, Seth raised his head looking at his boyfriend" Randy C'mon baby I wanna cum again please it's feels so good," Randy sat on the bed holding a condom in his hand, Seth pulled him down for a kiss.

Randy reached his hand and took the lubricant off the nightstand he broke the kiss leaving Seth out of breath" Randy!" he cried looking at Randy ripping something between his teeth" Randy what's that?" Randy took the condom and rolled it on his hard dick" Why you put that on you Randy?" Randy cupped Seth's cheek" It's condom baby I wanna fuck you," Seth narrowed his eyes" Alright it's condom what fuck me? C'mon do it," Randy smirked" Open your legs Seth as wide as you can," Seth did so and Randy got between them, he squeezed some lube on his hand and rubbed Seth's asshole. " You like this huh?" Seth nodded with shut eyes" Okay now you'll feel some pain but then you'll feel so good are you ready?" Seth moaned" Yeah I can take it," Randy rubbed the opening with his index and shoved it slowly in inch by inch, Seth cried out in pain as Randy shoved his fingers further inside" Randy stop it hurts!" Seth struggled in pain and Randy couldn't let the small boy hurting so he pulled out" It's okay baby I'll stop,"Randy rubbed his thighs soothing him.

Seth was sobbing with red cheeks" I can't Randy i can't," he cried placing his hand on his ass, Randy leaned over the smaller body and kissed his head" I'm sorry baby, I'm stupid cause i said yes when you told me about sex, you're only fifteen and I'm twenty-three I shouldn't be listening to you it won't happen again i promise you,".

Randy kissed the whiny boy head, Seth stared at him pulling the covers over his body" Try again Randy and I won't cry please," Seth muttered looking up at him, Randy shook his head" No baby I'm sorry," Randy was about to get up but Seth grab his arm" Please try again please Randy please," Seth cried hard but Randy didn't listen he just sat on the bed while the smaller man cried on his arm" Seth stop we will do it when you're eighteen," Seth only cried more" No no I want it now please Randy I'm sorry cause I told you to stop please please baby please," Seth tears fell down.

Randy sighed he didn't know what to do but Seth tears were telling him to do whatever the whiny boy wanted" Okay but you'll tell me when it hurts," Seth attacked the man's mouth with a hot kiss, Randy laid Seth on his back and wrapped his large hand around both of their dicks bringing them back to hardness, Randy broke the kiss squeezing another lube amount on his fingers" Okay baby are you ready?".

" Yes please do it,".

Randy shoved his index deep inside making Seth gasp" Uh.. ," Randy smiled cause Seth was moaning" I'll add the second," Seth nodded and cried out when the second was in, Randy wrapped his hand around Seth's dick trying to distract him from the pain, Seth screamed Randy's name in pleasure when Randy found his spot" I love this Ran," Randy added the third finger in quickly, Seth gasped arching his back" It's okay baby it's okay," Randy rubbed Seth's balls making him moan" Randy yeah Randy keep on doing this uh I love it I love you,".

Randy pulled his fingers out leaving a good stretched hole he placed his hands under Seth knees raising his legs up admiring the big glittering hole" look at this Seth fuck you're so hot," Seth looked at his hole" Wow look at this, how you did this? oh god look," Seth shoved his index and middle fingers inside in and out easily" It's a good hole for my dick," Randy got on his knees grabbing Seth's leg, Seth eyes widened" You gonna put your dick here? it's not gonna fit!" Randy laughed throwing Seth's leg on his shoulder.

" Now that's gonna hurt baby tell me to stop when you feel hurt okay?" Seth nodded looking between his hole and Randy's huge dick, Randy placed the head in Seth's hole inching slowly, Seth cried in pain arching his back" Ah Randy it's big!" Randy smiled thrusting the rest of his shaft inside and stopping when he was fully in" Ah god Randy..it hurts but it feels good don't stop please," Randy smiled pulling his dick out slowly and shoving it back in slowly at first.

" Fuck Seth you're so tight I think you'll bleed, shit yeah," Randy groaned throwing his head back and quickening his thrusts a bit" Randy it's hurt ahhh ahh!" Randy leaned down shutting Seth's mouth with his lips as his hips kept on moving back and forth, Seth was moaning in his mouth but when he felt those sensitive spots being assaulted he broke the kiss screaming out" Seth you want me to stop?".

" No no please just keep on doing this ah yeah!" Seth squeezed his eyes shut when he felt that familiar strange feel in his stomach, Randy wrapped his hand around Seth's shaft stroking quickly" Mmm Randy I'm gonna..I'm gonna..god!" Seth arched his back as he shot his cum all over Randy's hand and on their abs, Randy speed up his thrusts groaned in Seth's ear" You gonna make me cum Seth you're so tight..fuck!" Seth was panting snd moaning with his eyes close, Randy kissed him deep as he filled the condom with his cum.

Randy pulled his dick out and saw some blood on it, he glanced up at Seth and he was snoring, he smiled leaning in and kissing his lips" I love you my innocent angel," Randy kissed Seth's sweaty forehead and got off the bed.

END OF FLASHBACK

x

A/N: Hi hope you enjoyed I know you did, I just wanted to say that I changed the way of my writing in my stories cause a lot of people send me notes about this via PM, so guys from now on the following stories would be in a different way : Tough Love 2 , The Pander Lover, Hood Of My Car, We Are Champions, please forgive me for the errors guys I just was out of time and I didn't get the chance to proofread them I promise it won't happen again.

REVIEW PLEASE... 


End file.
